All's fair in love and war
by Shippo-cutie
Summary: This is a story about Inuyasha and the gang. Its basic life, with twists, like romance, humour and broken heart that always get mended!I dont wanna give out too much info, so you'll have to read it to find out more!
1. The date

**The date**

Kagome had been home for a couple of days. It was Friday and Kagome was thinking about how she couldn't wait until Saturday, because that's when she was going to see Inuyasha and the gang again. Kagome was at home getting ready for her date with Hojo, because he had asked her out to see a movie earlier that day, Kagome accepted feeling bad about ditching him on previous dates to go to the Feudal Era to see Inuyasha and everyone else.

It was almost time for Hojo to pick her up, and she was frantically getting ready. Then the doorbell rang;

"He's here!" gasped Kagome.

All of a sudden her annoying little brother was in her room shouting, "Kagome, Hojo is here!" in a lovey dovey voice, "I thought you liked Inuyasha!" he said slightly confused.

Kagome replied, "I do, it's complicated… please don't get me started!"

"Okay whatever, just asking", said Sota.

Kagome was finally ready, she took one last look in the mirror seeing herself in a beautiful blue sundress. She took a deep breath and said to herself softly, "Okay, here we go", then she ran downstairs and apologized for being late, "Sorry for the wait Hojo……..Hojo?" said Kagome.

Hojo was just standing there in awe of how beautiful Kagome looked, "….the wait was worth it" said Hojo "You look great!"

"Thanks" said Kagome slightly blushing.

"Let's go then," said Hojo eagerly.

When their movie had ended Hojo walked Kagome home. "I had a great time with you tonight Kagome" Hojo said when they had reached her front door.

"Me too" replied Kagome slightly blushing. Then before she knew what was happening Hojo was leaning in to kiss her. Kagome started to panic, so she turned her head and Hojo kissed her softly on the cheek.

Shocked by what had just happened all Hojo could say was, "Uh…"

"I had a great time tonight Hojo, it's just there is someone else"

"Oh, I see," said Hojo sadly.

"You're a great guy and you'll make some girl really happy, I hope we can still be friends?" Kagome asked.

"With privileges?" Hojo asked flirtatiously.

"No" she said half laughing, because what he had just said reminded her of Miroku. She laughed silently to herself. Then she remembered that Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku would be waiting for her in the morning. "Goodnight Hojo" Kagome said.

"Goodnight" Hojo replied.

Then Kagome walked inside and looked at the clock, it was 11:30pm. "Oh no" she said to herself, "I'd better go to sleep or else I'll never wake up tomorrow" and with that she went upstairs and got into her PJ's, brushed her teeth and went to bed.


	2. I'm back

**I'm back**

The next morning Kagome woke up to her alarm clock buzzing. "I'm still tired!" she groaned, so she turned off her alarm clock and rolled over, she was asleep instantly again.

"Kagome……Kagome…..get up your late!" called her mother. Kagome looked at her clock, it was almost noon.

"OH NO!" she cried, "I'm late! Inuyasha will have my head for this!" she ran out of her room, quickly showered, got dressed and packed supplies in her backpack. She then ran out the door and yelled a quick goodbye and was off to the well. She opened the doors jumped into the well and was instantly in the feudal era.

"Where the hell is that Kagome!" shouted Inuyasha furiously.

"Calm down Inuyasha, Kagome will be here shortly and she probably has a good explanation," said Miroku.

"Well she better!" said Inuyasha. Just then Kagome popped out from the well.

"Hey sorry for the wait guys!" she said.

"Where the hell were you? We've been waiting for like ever!" said Inuyasha whom was very annoyed.

"Sorry I guess my date with Hojo went later than I expected." Kagome replied, then she realized her mistake, she knew how jealous Inuyasha gets but it just slipped out.

"Date!" said Inuyasha, he was very angry and confused by what Kagome had just said.

"What's a date?" asked Shippo.

"A date is when a boy and a girl spend private time together." Said Miroku trying to be an expert.

"Oh I see, so Kagome and Inuyasha have been on lots of dates since they are alone together a lot." Said Shippo. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other after Shippo's comment and started to blush.

"Ummmm…..yes" replied Miroku.

Out of no where Inuyasha said, "Who is this Hojo guy and who said anything about you going on a date with him?"

"I said yes, because I bailed on him before…" said Kagome.

"BEFORE!" shouted Inuyasha.

"You have no right to say who I can and cannot date!" said Kagome furiously.

"The hell I can!" shouted Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, SIT BOY!" said Kagome. Inuyasha face planted right into the ground. "Kagome!" growled Inuyasha, but it was too late she had already walked off with Sango, Miroku and Shippo.

"What was that for?" shouted Inuyasha when he caught up with them.

"You were getting on my nerves" Kagome said briefly. Shocked by what Kagome said Inuyasha didn't say anything after that.

"Where are we going now?" asked Sango. "

Back to Keade's Village." Replied Miroku.

"Kagome, Shippo and I will meet you here." Said Sango, and with that Kilala transformed and they all hopped on her back and flew off in the direction of Keade's village.

**I know Kilala is actually spelled Kiara but I find it much easier that way. Also please review so I know what you think of my story. I'll answer your questions and stuff. Kk thnx a bunch!**


	3. The truth reviled

**The truth reviled**

After Sango, Kagome, Shippo and Kilala left, Miroku asked Inuyasha "What was that all about?"

"What are you talking about monk?" growled Inuyasha.

"You and Kagome, are you jealous?" Miroku asked curiously.

"NO!" shouted Inuyasha slightly blushing. Miroku saw that and knew that and knew that he was lying.

"You sure?" asked Miroku, trying to get the truth.

"YES, I'm sure" replied Inuyasha, he was getting annoyed by Miroku, so he ran off leaving him behind.

"Stupid monk!" Inuyasha said to himself.

"Poor Inuyasha……wait he is lucky! HE has two girls….well one is dead but still two girls!" said Miroku smiling to himself at the thought of him with two beautiful women.

When Sango, Kagome, Shippo and Kilala arrived to Keade's village, Sango asked "What was that about back there?"

"I donno" said Kagome "He gets jealous over nothing! Nothing happened!"

"Okay just asking" Sango replied, she was shocked by Kagome's reaction.

"Like he tried to kiss me, but I turned away because all I could think about was Inuyasha…" said Kagome furiously. Then she realized what she had said because of the look on Sango's face **( A/N something like an OMG look, but sorta like I knew it as well!),**

"Opps" gasped Kagome.

"Wow, did I hear that straight?" asked Sango slightly confused.

"Umm….." Kagome replied, then she started to blush. That was a good enough answer for Sango.

"Well at least the guy you like isn't a lecherous monk!" said Sango furiously.

"You like Miroku?" asked Kagome, whom was shocked by what Sango had said.

"Yea, I guess you could say that" laughed Sango, while blushing a little. Kagome just laughed. "I think you should tell Inuyasha that nothing happened." Said Sango.

"He really cares for you, even though he doesn't show it" "I know replied Sango,

"Its just……" Kagome said.

"Kikiyo!" they said together.

"I know, but you still should," said Sango.

"I guess I will," said Kagome, and with that she was off in the direction they had came from looking for Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha………Inuyasha…." Shouted Kagome.

"Kagome!" someone said, this person was standing behind her.

"Inu…." She said as she turned around, but it was Koga (big surprise eh! Lol), "Oh hi Koga" said Kagome.

Koga said happily "I see you've that flee bag!"

"No, I'm just looking for him" she said.

Just then Koga moved in closer, he held Kagome in his arms and whispered in her ear, "You can come with me you know"

"Koga" she said slightly blushing "Please stop!"

Away in the distance you could hear Inuyasha growl furiously "KOGA!" Kagome gasped, _not this again_, she thought to herself.

"Get away from her!" shouted Inuyasha.

"Well I guess that's my cue to leave!" Koga said smiling. Then he kissed Kagome on the cheek and ran off. He shouted behind him "My offer always stands you know!" Kagome just laughed.

Then Inuyasha dropped from the sky with his Tetsaiga drawn, "What….where did he go?" asked Inuyasha with a wtf look on his face.

"He ran off when he hear you." Said Kagome.

"That coward!" growled Inuyasha.

"Oh Inuyasha" Kagome said walking in closer to him.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said, he was shocked that Kagome was moving in closer to him, he actually didn't mind it.

"Inuyasha, I just wanted you to know nothing happened….he tried to kiss me…." Inuyasha then growled. " As I was sating he tried to kiss me but all I could think about was…" but then Kagome was interrupted by Miroku running up to them out of breath shouting "Kagome….Inuyasha….wait!" Kagome sighed, because she didn't get to tell Inuyasha how she felt. When Miroku caught his breath he saw how close Inuyasha and Kagome were and asked,

"Did I interrupt anything?" Kagome and Inuyasha started to blush and then they both backed way from each other and they replied "NO!"

"Okay!" Miroku said, he knew they both were lying, but he thought it would be better not to get them riled up. When they got to the village it was almost night fall, so they decided to eat supper then relax.

After supper Sango and Shippo fell asleep, _I guess they are both tired_, Kagome thought to herself. So she decided to sit outside by a warm fire. Then Miroku came and sat down beside her.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him.

"In a tree thinking, like always." He replied. Then Miroku had a brilliant idea; he would test Inuyasha and Kagome's feelings for each other! (Not so brilliant but w/e!) So Miroku leaned in and held Kagome in his arms and asked her " Kagome….will you bear me a son?"

Kagome cried "WHAT!" in astonishment. Then Miroku started to rub her butt. Kagome screamed. Inuyasha hear her cry and ran to save her, when he got there Miroku was sitting on the ground with a bright red hand mark on his right cheek.

Kagome shouted "YOU PERVE!" Inuyasha's jaw dropped, he couldn't believe Miroku was hitting on Kagome that made his blood boil!

He stood in front of Kagome and drew his Tetsaiga and said, " What the hell do you think your doing!"

"I was merely testing your feelings for Kagome, and now I see that you do love her!" said Miroku.

"WHAT!" shouted Inuyasha, "That's a load of crap!" he was lying because his face had a pink glow to it. Just then Kagome shouted,

"INUYASHA…… SIT BOY, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT BOY!" and Inuyasha was in a crater eating dirt. Kagome ran off half crying and the other half was really pissed off!

**Hey guys, I know your all probably like NO NOT A CLIFF HANGER! Srry but the first two chapters were short so I made this one longer! Plz read and review! Thnx a bunch!**


	4. The truth reviled part 2

**Previously – Miroku was hitting on Kagome, Inuyasha hear her scream so he ran to see what was happening. Miroku was only testing their feelings; Inuyasha denied that he loved Kagome so she ran off crying into the woods!**

**The truth reviled part 2**

"Dam it!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Why did you lie?" asked Miroku.

"I don't know" Inuyasha replied.

"So you do love her!" shouted Miroku.

"YEA, SO WHAT!" shouted Inuyasha. Even though Kagome had heard that Inuyasha did truly love her she was still hurt by what he had originally said.

"Inuyasha is a jerk!" she shouted, " I don't know why I like him so much…I gave up Hojo for him and Koga…and what about him….hun! He says, I love them both! Well that isn't good enough sometimes…I need to know that he really loves me! I'm better off not staying here!"

Just then Inuyasha dropped in front of her had said, "Please don't go!" as he brought Kagome closer to him and held her.

"Did you hear everything that I just said?" asked Kagome.

"Yes…" Inuyasha replied.

"Even the part about you?" she questioned him shyly.

"Yes!" he said, and then Inuyasha leaned in closer to Kagome and gently kissed her. Astonished by what had happened and how good it felt to finally kiss Inuyasha, she just stood there.

"Is something wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, its just you've never expressed your feelings for me before!" replied Kagome.

"I know, it's just hard for me" he replied. "I just want you to know that I love you Kagome!"

"I love you too Inuyasha!" Kagome said. Kagome then kissed Inuyasha; they sat on the ground holding each other until they both fell asleep.

In the morning they woke up to Miroku's voice saying, "Well, well what do we have here?"

"Oh shut up!" said Sango as she punched Miroku in the arm. Kagome opened her eyes to see that Sango and Miroku were holding hands.

"Wow, what happened between you two?" Kagome asked Sango and Miroku.

"Same thing between you and Inuyasha" Sango said with a giant grin on her face.

"Hooray for us!" shouted Kagome. Kagome got up and stretched, she and Sango walked ahead with their arms linked. When Kagome was sure they were far enough away she asked Sango "So tell me what happened! I want to know everything!"

Sango smiled "Well…….."

Flash back 

Sango awoke to the sound of Kagome's cry; she got up and rushed outside to see what had happened, all she saw was Kagome running into the forest crying, Inuyasha chasing after her and Miroku with a big bright red handprint on his right cheek.

"Do I want to know what happened?" Sango said in a dull tone.

"Ummm…I'm not sure," replied Miroku. Miroku told Sango what he did to Kagome and when she heard that Miroku had violated her best friend she got so angry and jealous that she walked off before Miroku could explain himself.

"That stupid monk and his perverted mind!" Sango shouted as she walked through the woods. She came to a clearing and sat down; as she sat down she started to cry. She didn't know why she was crying, it just happened.

"Oh Sango" Miroku said softly as he came out from behind a tree and held Sango in his arms. Sango quickly wiped her tears away and tried to break free from Miroku's grip, (even though she really didn't want to), it was useless.

"I was only testing Inuyasha and Kagome's feelings for each other, do you understand?" Miroku asked softly.

Sango nodded her head, "Yes, but I still get angry when you flirt with ever other girl, and for some reason not me…why is that?" Sango asked curiously.

**(Oh did you see the episode in where that happened? It was really funny, cuz Miroku was like "Sango will you bear my children!" it was great but I think he is truly hiding something cuz he did it that to Kagome when they first met….anywayz back to the story) **

Even though Sango had reviled her true feelings to Miroku it didn't bother her…she was actually glad.

"It's because you aren't some girl Sango, you are the girl!" Miroku replied, "I knew if I said or did something stupid it would ruin any chance I'd have with you"

"Oh Miroku!" cried Sango. Then Miroku lifted Sango's head and kissed her, Sango was so happy. After some time passed broke away from Miroku.

"I think we should go back, Kagome was really upset," Sango said.

"I agree," replied Miroku, and so Sango and Miroku walked back to the village hand in hand to see how Inuyasha and Kagome were doing. Then in the morning they noticed that Inuyasha and Kagome weren't back so they left before Shippo woke up to look for Inuyasha and Kagome.

End of flash back 

"…And that's what happened" said Sango.

"Awww….how cute!" squealed Kagome. "Who knew Miroku had it in him!" she joked. The two just laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Inuyasha as he rushed up behind Kagome and picked her up in his arms, and then he turned her around and gave her a quick kiss.

"Oh, nothing!" replied Kagome flirtatiously.

"Where did Miroku get to?" asked Sango.

"Right here!" replied Miroku, as he popped out from behind a tree and turned Sango around, then kissed her softly.

"I think we should go back to Keade's village for one more night, then go off looking for more jewel shards….besides Shippo is probably wondering where we got to." Kagome said.

"Do we have too?" wined Inuyasha, "That little runt is so annoying!"

"Well I think he's cute!" replied Kagome sharply.

"Feh, whatever" growled Inuyasha.

"Alright…but how are we going to explain our current situation," asked Sango looking down at her hand and Miroku's that were holding each other and the same with Inuyasha and Kagome's.

"Leave it to me!" Miroku replied. "Besides I am the expert!" He smiled, after that remark you could hear a loud slap

"Miroku!" growled Sango "Now you listen we will ALL explain it to Shippo…because I'm sure you'll be too into it yourself!" Everyone laughed except for Miroku; he was just gripping the side of his face where Sango had slapped him.

"Awwww…..poor baby!" said Sango, she turned to Miroku and kissed him where she had slapped him and then the two couples were off holding hands to Keade's village.

**Hey please read and review, hoped you liked this chapter! I did! I finally got to make Kagome and Inuyasha kiss! Same for Sango and Miroku! Lol well I've always wanted something like that so happen! So anyone knows Kagome's friends names could you tell me? PLZ! I need it for an up coming chapter! Thnx a bunch!**


	5. Betrayal or is it?

**Previously – Inuyasha and Kagome found out each other's feelings, same for Sango and Miroku….now they are walking back to Keade's village hand in hand(all 4 of them)**

**Betrayal…or is it?**

When they arrived at Keade's village the first thing that happened was Shippo ran to meet the group.

"Your back!" He shouted as he jumped into Kagome's arms. "Kagome your back!" Shippo cried.

"Hello Shippo" Kagome replied.

"Why do you have Inuyasha's sent all over you?" he asked sniffing her.

"Ummm…." Kagome replied blushing.

Then Shippo jumped on Sango's shoulders and said "…and why do you smell like Miroku?…what exactly happened?" Everyone was now blushing.

"Ummmm…Shippo we need to talk." Kagome said sternly.

"Okay about what?" he replied happily **(obviously Shippo cant take a hint! Lol) **

Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku told Shippo what had happened between them, and then gave him **"_the talk_".** Kagome thought he was still too young but he'd have to learn sooner or later incase anything happened.

Wide eyed all Shippo could say was " THAT'S HORIBBLE! HOW CAN YOU DO THAT? I WON'T LET YOU INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha growled, "I'll do what I want!" Kagome just glared at Inuyasha, he knew what would happen if he went on like that…the dreaded "S" word. "That's only if Kagome lets me" he then said.

"Same for you Miroku!" Sango replied for him, so Miroku knows where he stands.

It was getting dark so the gang ate supper and went to bed early because they would leave in the morning to search for more jewel shards. Shippo decided to sleep away from everyone after their little **"_talk_"**. **(Aww poor Shippo! Lol) **Shippo glared at Inuyasha before he fell asleep. Making it clear that Inuyasha wouldn't do anything to Kagome. Everyone had fallen asleep except for Inuyasha; he was watching his beautiful Kagome sleep. He then picked up a familiar sent…..it was Kikiyo! **(No surprise! Lol) **

Inuyasha knew what would happen if Kagome found him with Kikiyo, but he desperately wanted to see her.

Inuyasha was about to leave the hut when Kagome said sleepily "Where are you going?"

"Umm…I can't sleep, just going for a walk" Inuyasha replied.

"Okay" said Kagome as she rolled over. Inuyasha followed Kikiyo's sent through the woods, until he found Kikiyo standing in a clearing.

"Kikiyo" he said.

"Hello Inuyasha" Kikiyo replied. "So I see you've fallen in love with my reincarnation, now haven't you!"

"Yes, I have!" Inuyasha was surprised he didn't lie; he must truly love Kagome more! He still felt bad about leaving her though. "Umm…I better go," he said.

"Why?" asked Kikiyo, "Does that Kagome truly have you wrapped around her finger?" she questioned him.

"No!" he growled, "I guess I could stay for a little while" Inuyasha said, so Inuyasha started talking about the past, Naraku….everything.

Back at the hut 

Kagome was now awake; she lay awake waiting for Inuyasha what seemed like forever. She began to worry, so she decided to look for him. Just as she was about to leave the village Kilala followed her and transformed, hinting she'd go with Kagome. So they were off.

Kikiyo and Inuyasha 

Inuyasha was questioning Kikiyo about Naraku. "So does he have any weaknesses?" he asked.

"Umm…..I donno" Kikiyo replied. She was distracted; she felt Kagome's presence coming closer. She quickly thought to herself, _I can use this opportunity to get rid of that Kagome and rightfully claim Inuyasha again!_, she grinned evilly to herself.

"What are you thinking about Kikiyo?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Oh, nothing" she replied. Kikiyo could feel Kagome's presence above them, so she stepped in closer to Inuyasha and started kissing him. Inuyasha didn't know what to do, so he just stood there in shock while Kikiyo kissed him.

He had so many thoughts going through his head like: _What is Kikiyo doing? _and _What if Kagome saw this?_ He was just about to put an end Kikiyo's make out session, when he could smell Kagome's salty tears. _Oh, no_ he thought to himself.

Kagome was infuriated by what she saw below her, she was crying so hard that she couldn't see straight. _How could he do this to me?_ She thought, _he told me that he loved me…I'm such a fool!_ Kagome's anger finally caught up with her, she started to scream "INUYASHA HOW COULD YOU? YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU LOVED ME! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! I HATE YOU! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" Kagome told Kilala to take her back to Keade's village and she would then get her stuff and leave. Inuyasha was unconscious from all the "sit" commands Kagome shouted, and Kikiyo just left with an evil smirk on her face.

**Hey hope you liked this chapter! I know Kikiyo isn't really that evil…but sometimes she can be! Sorry for the cliffhanger! I need to know Kagome's friends names for the next chapter, so if you know their name please….please tell me! Also I'm having a bit of a writers block on the next chapter so I donno how long it'll take to finish it! I'll do my best to finish it soon! Read and review! Thnx….need those names!**


	6. Moving on?

Hey guys sorry for the wait….I've been busy with exams and that stupid writers block!!! Oh and thanks for the suggestions been thinking about them while writing the chapter!! Hope you like it!!

**Courtney**

**Previously - Kagome saw Inuyasha and Kikiyo kissing, she was very upset by it and told Inuyasha to sit so many times that he fell unconscious.**

**Moving on?**

Kagome came back to the hut, she ran in crying not even noticing that Sango and Miroku were kissing. She quickly grabbed her stuff and ran towards the well.

"Wow, what's that about?" asked Miroku.

"Inuyasha!" growled Sango, she then ran out of the hut and chased after Kagome.

"Left alone again" sighed Miroku.

"Kagome!! Wait….tell me what happened before you leave!" shouted Sango. Kagome stopped at the well and looked down it, she saw her foot prints from all the times she had been down there. She then collapsed to the ground and started to cry even harder. Sango ran up to Kagome and held her in her arms.

"What happened?" Sango asked softly.

"Inuyasha….Kikiyo….kiss…." was all Kagome could say.

"That jerk!" shouted Sango, "Where is he? I'm going to kick his ass!!"

"Woods….unconscious….too many sits" Kagome said in between sobs.

"Good job Kagome" laughed Sango. Kagome and Sango sat by the well and talked for a while, they talked about their lives before they meet up and the Shikon jewel changed their lives, as well as their family and friends. Kagome was feeling a little better about what happened after having time to calm down and talk to Sango, but she still felt hurt and betrayed.

"I'm going to go….okay?" Kagome said.

"Sure…when are you coming back?" asked Sango.

"I'm not sure…maybe never!" Kagome said angrily.

"Never…?" repeated Sango, she was very hurt by what Kagome had said. _I know she is angry with Inuyasha but that doesn't mean that she can't come back and see me!!_ She thought to herself. Kagome say Sango's sad look and felt bad about saying that she might never come back.

"Oh, no not never!!…..I'll come back when I'm ready…..promise!  
But tell Inuyasha that if he comes looking for me then I'll fix him to that tree again and close up the well!!" said Kagome, slightly laughing about the last part. She gave Sango a quick hug and jumped into the well.

"Bye!" shouted Sango down the well, but it was too late Kagome had already been transported to her own time. Sango decided it would be better to go back and tell Miroku about what Kagome had seen so they could figure out what to do next, then mope around by the well and wait for Miroku to come find her. So she started to walk back to the village.

Kagome's time 

Kagome had just climbed out from the well and was about to walk into her house when a familiar voiced called "Kagome!" She turned around slightly hoping that it would be Inuyasha but it was Hojo.

"Oh, hey Hojo" she said sadly. Hojo ran up to Kagome and handed her a bouquet of flowers.

"There for you, hope your feeling better" he said.

"Not really" replied Kagome, at that moment she remembered Inuyasha and Kikiyo and started to cry again. Hojo brought Kagome to a near by tree and they sat down.

"Tell me what happened" Hojo said softly. Kagome told Hojo about how she saw Inuyasha and Kikiyo kissing and that she was really upset by it.

"Oh, Kagome, I'd never treat you like that!" Hojo said softly as he held Kagome in his arms.

"I know" she replied.

Hey hope you liked this chapter!! I used your suggestions so hope its better for you…..and feel free to tell me how to make the story better….I want you to enjoy the story and keep reading it!! Read and review please!!

**Courtney(a.k.a. Shippo-cutie)**


	7. What now?

Previously – Kagome went back to her own time and met up with Hojo. She told him about what happened between her and Inuyasha; he told her that he'd never do anything like that to hurt her!

**What now?**

While Kagome and Hojo talked under a tree, back in the Feudal ear Miroku and Sango were looking for Inuyasha's unconscious body.

"I'm going to kill him!" growled Sango, she was still very angry about what she heard how Inuyasha betrayed Kagome by kissing Kikiyo.

"Now hold on Sango, we don't know the whole story" replied Miroku, he knew how Sango got when Kagome was upset and Inuyasha caused it, so he just always tried his best to keep her from killing Inuyasha.

"I do, he kissed Kikiyo….that's all I need to know!" she shouted. Then in the distance they saw Inuyasha laying face down on the ground, Inuyasha was still unconscious from all the sit commands Kagome had ordered.

"Well. I guess Kagome beat you to it!" Miroku joked. Sango laughed slightly, but it still didn't make matters better. The fact was that he had kissed Kikiyo and Kagome found out. _Boy is he in for hell when Kagome gets back_, thought Miroku.

"I guess we better carry him back to the village" said Sango.

"Like I'm going to let you go that!" Inuyasha said softly as he slowly got up. He was very sore after all those sits and was a little dizzy, but he still had the awful picture of Kagome's face when she saw Kikiyo kissing him in his head.

"So what actually happened?" asked Miroku.

"What does it matter?" asked Inuyasha "Its between Kagome and I…..not you two, where is she anyways?" he asked.

"Where do you think she is stupid? She went home!!" shouted Sango "Oh, and she told me tell you not to go looking for her in her world beyond the well or she'd fix you to that tree again and seal up the well….." Sango said, she then thought if she missed anything, "Yup that's everything!" Inuyasha looked crushed, besides the fact that he'd been subjected to so many sit commands, but he was more crushed over what Sango had just said. Then there was a long moment of silence; Miroku and Sango just stared at Inuyasha as he looked off in the distance. Inuyasha could feel their eyes watching him, so he decided to walk towards Keade's village. Miroku and Sango followed him. They watched Inuyasha slowly make his way to the village, neither bothering to help because they knew he'd just say something like, "I don't need your help" or "What do I look like to you?? Someone who needs help?" Once they had made it back to the village, Inuyasha went to Keade and she dressed his wounds.

"What have ye done this time Inuyasha?" she asked him.

"Feh, its none of your business you old hag!" Inuyasha growled.

"Well all I know is Kagome was very upset, and she only gets like that when ye have done something wrong, thus ye must have done something" she replied to Inuyasha's rude comment. Inuyasha just sat in silence; he wasn't planning on telling anyone anything because he felt bad enough as it was…he didn't need anyone yelling at him.

"Ye are done now," Keade said. Inuyasha quickly left Keade's hut and went to sit in a near by tree. _Why did I leave?_ He thought to himself. He was very angry with himself inside. While Inuyasha sat in a tree and thought to himself Sango, Miroku and Keade talked in her hut.

"Does any of ye know what happened?" ask Keade.

"I do," answered Sango, "Kagome found Inuyasha and Kikiyo kissing in the woods!" she growled.

"Oh, my" replied Keade, " 'tis very bad, Kagome my not forgive Inuyasha for this" she said as she shook her head. Then Inuyasha walked in, everyone went quiet and watched Inuyasha go to the far side of the hut and sit down.

"What's your problem?" growled Inuyasha. Everyone just started and didn't dare say anything, or else Inuyasha might get very upset.

"I am I some sort of problem now? Fine I'll just leave!" Inuyasha said as he got up and was about to leave.

"No, your not a problem" replied Miroku, "It's just we thought you'd be thinking….you know about Kagome!" Inuyasha's ears twitched when Miroku said Kagome.

"Feh, why would I think about that wench?" he growled, he was lying like always. All he could think about since he had become conscious again was Kagome.

"No reason…never mind" Miroku quickly replied, he didn't feel like being beaten by Inuyasha since his rage would just add to the force of his blows, so he just dropped the subject.

For the next couple of weeks the gang just moped around Keade's village, especially Inuyasha.

Kagome's time 

The past couple of weeks Kagome had been attending school and catching up with her friends, as well as homework.

"So have you talked to Hojo lately?" Eri asked.

"Yea, he's been asking about you!" replied Yuka.

" Are you guys a couple now?" Ayumi blurted out.

"Okay……"

What will Kagome say? Cliffhanger grins evilly , your all probably like NO!! Sorry I had to cut it off somewhere….and what's so wrong with a cliffhanger??? Read and review, the next chap will be up soon!!

**Courtney**

**P.S. feel free to write suggestions!! Thanks!**


	8. The perfect outfit!

**Hey guys, did yea miss me?? :P lol, if you're a major Inuyasha fan then you got to check out the 2nd Inuyasha movie: The castle beyond the looking glass!! It's really good….I won't say anymore about it!! Check it out!!! I'm going to answer some reviews, first Inu-nane I have no idea what u mean by Albert Einstein….it that like some sort of school?? Well I go to North Dundas District High School, and Chrono4747 sorry about the cliffhangers!! I'll try to stop, but they add suspense and keep the readers interested and wanting more….don't want to lose the reviewers! Anyways back to the story…..**

**Previously – Kagome's best friends were questioning her about Hojo. Eri asked "Have you talked to Hojo lately?" Yuka said "He's been asking about Kagome" and Ayumi asked "Are you guys a couple now?"**

** The perfect outfit**

"Okay…Eri yes I have talked to Hojo, has he really been asking about me?? And Ayumi no!" replied Kagome to the swarm of questions her friends asked. Kagome and her friends were walking to the mall to do a little shopping, since Kagome was feeling better it was their chance to catch up and stuff. They were almost at the mall when they ran into Hojo.

"Oh hey Kagome, you feeling better?" he asked politely.

"Yea, a lot thanks!" she replied with a smile. _Why are you smiling?_ Kagome asked herself, _well Inuyasha has obviously moved on, so why can't I?_ She replied to herself.

"Umm…I was wondering if you'd like to see a movie or something?" Hojo asked.

"Umm…."replied Kagome, _well I was actually planning on going to the Feudal era, I feel ready now…..how do I put this nicely?_ Her thought was then interrupted by Yuka.

"One sec Hojo" said Yuka. Eri, and Ayumi cragged Kagome into the nearest corner.

"Are you going to ditch him again?" they asked all at once.

"Well…..umm" Kagome started to blush, her friends knew that she was lying.

"You can't do this to him!! He's the hottest guy in the school!!" replied Eri.

"Well…."replied Kagome, but it was too late. Her friends had already told Hojo to pick her up at 7pm for their date.

"See you Saturday at 7pm!" shouted Hojo with a huge smile as he left.

"Hey!!" growled Kagome.

"We did you a favor!" replied Ayumi.

"Whatever" sighed Kagome, she knew there was nothing she could do now.

"It's all set then!" shouted Yuka.

"We have to find the perfect out fit for you to wear!" gasped Eri excitedly.

"Let's go!" shouted Ayumi. Kagome's friends dragged her into the mall and they started to look for the perfect outfit Kagome could wear. Kagome and her friends looked everywhere for the perfect outfit. Kagome was actually enjoying herself for the first time in weeks, since she saw Inuyasha and Kikiyo.

"Wow!" gasped Yuka. She was staring in a dress shop's window, her eyes glistened with excitement. "I think I found the perfect outfit!" she shouted. Everyone turned around and looked in the window, there stood a manikin wearing a beautiful navy blue strapless dress, with beads embedded on the top and chest area of the dress as well as on the very bottom.

"You have to try it on!" shouted Eri.

"Yea come on!" gasped Ayumi.

The three friends grabbed Kagome and pulled her into the store, they made Kagome try on the dress. Kagome came out of the dressing room wearing the beautiful dress, it was a perfect fit. The dress went down to Kagome's knees and the beads swayed when she walked around. The dress made her look like a glamorous movie star.

"You look gorgeous!" squealed Eri, Yuma, and Ayumi.

"Don't you think it is a little much?" asked Kagome.

"No….its perfect!!" said Ayumi.

"How much is it?" asked Eri.

"Umm…."said Kagome, she then looked down at the price tag her jaw dropped at the price. "Its $75" she sighed. _I only have $4_0_, oh well!_ She thought.

"I'll help you pay for it!" Yuka shouted.

"Me too!" said Ayumi.

"Me three!" replied Eri.

"You guys rock!" shouted Kagome. So the four friends went to the counter and bought the dress. Kagome thanked her friends and said she'd repay them some day.

**Hey hope you liked the chapter!! Please read and review!! Thanks to everyone who reads my story!! I'll try and have the next chap up soon, need to think about it, and I have to write 2 more exams!! So I'll do my best!!! Bye for now!**

**Courtney**


	9. Hojo again!

**Hey guys! What's up? Well hope you like it so far! Here's the next chap!**

**Previously – Kagome and her friends found a beautiful dress for Kagome to where on her date with Hojo. Kagome hasn't been to the past in awhile and the gang is really worrying about her….especially Inuyasha.**

**Hojo again!**

When Kagome and her friends had bought the beautiful dress for Kagome's date they then went out and got something to eat.

"So are you excited for your date Kagome?" asked Ayumi.

"Yea, I guess" Kagome replied, putting on the phoniest smile ever. _I can't stop thinking about Inuyasha and how he betrayed me like that! But since he can obviously move on so quickly I might as well, no point in going after him once his mind is set!_ Kagome thought to herself.

"Okay" replied Ayumi, she could tell something was wrong, but wasn't sure if she should bring it up?

"What's wrong Kagome? Your going on a date with the hottest guy in school you should be happy!" Eri said. Kagome had a shocked look on her face.

"I was just umm……thinking about what we're doing, he never told me remember!" she quickly replied.

"Oh right how could we forget!" shouted Yuka. Kagome let out a sigh of relief; she was glad that she didn't have to talk about Inuyasha. She would have started to cry again anyways.

"Well I think he's going to take you out for a movie and maybe a walk later….. How romantic!" sighed Ayumi.

"Maybe he'll take you to the fair!" gasped Yuka.

"Or to a concert or like a café!" shouted Eri.

"Whatever he has planed I'm sure it'll be romantic!" replied Kagome; "You know how Hojo is!" she laughed.

The three friends stayed at the mall for a little while longer then left. Kagome was at home in her room trying to do her homework, but all she could think about was how sad Inuyasha got when she had to go back home and do her homework. She was exhausted and ended up falling asleep and dreaming that the incident between Inuyasha and Kikiyo had never happened, if you were watching her sleep you'd see a giant smile on her face.

Feudal era 

Mean while back in the Feudal era no one had bothered to do anything. Inuyasha always sat in his tree and looked really sad, Shippo cried a lot because he thought Kagome had gone home forever, Sango and Miroku took long walks together away from Inuyasha because he'd probably get angry seeing them together. Sango and Miroku were on one of their walks and they ended up in the place where they found Inuyasha, they sat down and started to talk.

"What do you think happened?" Sango asked Miroku.

"I have no idea" he replied. "All I know is that Kagome saw Inuyasha and Kikiyo kissing and got very upset."

"I never kissed her!" growled Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku looked shocked, _has he been following us this whole time? _Thought Sango. Then Inuyasha dropped down from the tree he was sitting in and landed on the exact same spot Kagome had sat him.

"What do you mean you never kissed Kikiyo? Kagome saw it herself, you betrayed her Inuyasha!" shouted Sango. Inuyasha looked shocked, _I would never betray Kagome I love her! Is that what she thinks? And everyone else?_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Kikiyo kissed me, I had no part in it! I'd never betray Kagome, out of everyone you should know that!" Inuyasha said softly, he was very hurt on the thought that everyone, including Kagome thought he'd betrayed her.

"So you didn't want to kiss Kikiyo?" asked Miroku.

"No!" growled Inuyasha, then he got up and left. Sango and Miroku just watched Inuyasha fade into the distance. Once he was out of sight Sango and Miroku started to talk again.

"So he didn't betray Kagome!" said Sango, who was very shocked.

"I guess not, since he didn't kiss Kikiyo, she kissed him." Replied Miroku.

"But Kagome feels like he betrayed her, and nothing will change unless she finds out the truth!" Sango said, "Oh no!" she gasped.

"What?" asked Miroku.

"Well if Kagome thinks Inuyasha has moved on then so will she!" cried Sango.

"What do you mean?" asked Miroku, he was very curious now. Sango got up and ran to find Inuyasha.

"I'll tell you after I find Inuyasha! He needs to know something!" Sango shouted over her shoulder. Sango had been running through the woods for quite some time when out of nowhere she could fell the presence of something following her. Sango started to run faster, this presence didn't leave her alone Sango was beginning to worry, then the presence was right beside her, so she looked over. When she looked beside her she could see Kilala. **(I know its spelled Kiara, but it's easier this way)**

"Oh, it's only you!" she sighed. Kilala was already transformed so Sango hopped on her back/

"Do you know where Inuyasha is?" Sango asked Kilala. Kilala replied with a simple growl. Sango watched as the scenery past. _I know where we are_ Sango thought to herself.

"The well!" she gasped. _If Inuyasha goes through the well I can't tell him about Hojo!_ She thought.

"Hurry Kilala!" shouted Sango. Kilala flew faster and they were soon above the well. Sango saw Inuyasha slowly walking towards it.

_So Kagome thinks I've betrayed her,_ Inuyasha thought to himself. He was now feeling guilty and even more depressed than before. He was about to jump into the well when he hear Sango shout,

"NO! WAIT INUYASHA!" He froze not knowing what to expect. Sango and Kilala had made it just in time.

"Thank god!" sighed Sango.

"What do you want!" growled Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha I have to tell you something about Kagome!" Sango said softly. When Sango said Kagome, Inuyasha's ears dropped slightly and there was a sad expression in his eyes.

"What about her?" he asked softly.

"Well it just occurred to me that since she thinks you've moved on with Kikiyo, then if Hojo asks her out on a date again Kagome will say yes without hesitation!" Sango replied, she then backed away. Sango had no idea how Inuyasha would react. Inuyasha's eyes were now filled with flaming hatred.

"That Hojo is going to die!" growled Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, If Kagome catches you she'll be even more upset!" Sango said sternly.

"Well I won't get caught now will I!" smiled Inuyasha as he jumped into the well.

"I hope your right" Sango sighed.

**Okay that's the end, hope you liked it! There is this really kool website called **** you get to be these little anime people and do stuff, I don't know if your interested so yea! Well if you are feel free to add me as your friend, my name is Shippo-cutie! Later!**

**Courtney**

**P.S. read and review!**


	10. Hojo, Inuyasha or both?

**Hey guys here's the next chapter, hope you like it!**

Previously – Kagome had been gone for weeks. Miroku and Sango found out that Inuyasha never betrayed Kagome. Inuyasha decided to go to Kagome's world beyond the well and tell her that he didn't betray her.

Hojo, Inuyasha or both?

Once Inuyasha had passed through the well he instantly caught Kagome's sent. _It's been way too long!_ He thought to himself. Inuyasha was walking out of the well's hut, when he heard Kagome say

"I'm going to see Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi at the mall!" Kagome opened the door and walked outside. Inuyasha had heard Kagome open the door, so he jumped into the nearest tree. _Oh no! I hope she didn't see me!_ Inuyasha thought to himself. When Kagome had walked outside she saw a red blurry, and it appeared to have silver hair. Kagome just stood there not knowing if what she saw was Inuyasha or if she was just imagining it. _Why am I thinking about him at a time like this?_ Kagome thought to herself.

"Bye! I'll be back soon!" she finally said. Kagome started to head to the mall. Inuyasha followed her the whole way, not ever letting his eyes look away. Kagome finally arrived at the mall, and so did Inuyasha. _There is no way I'll blend in here! I'll just have to wait outside in hiding!_ Thought Inuyasha. He then jumped into the big tree by the malls entrance. Kagome saw her friends waving her over.

"Hey guys!" Kagome shouted as she ran over to them.

"Hey Kagome, how are ya?" asked Eri.

"I'm good" Kagome replied, "Except on the way here it felt like someone was following me!" Inuyasha was listening closely on the conversation Kagome and her friends were having, and when Kagome said she thought someone was following her he began to think. _Do I want to see Kagome so bad that I'm willing to get caught?_

"Yes, I do!" sighed Inuyasha. It had been so long since Kagome had been to the feudal era; Inuyasha was beginning to think Kagome would never come back. The more he thought about it, the more he knew how sad his life would become.

Kagome and her friends had been in the mall for hours and Inuyasha was still sitting in the tree by the malls entrance. Inuyasha began wondering if Kagome had been kidnapped, or worse…..if she had been hurt! Kagome finally came out of the mall and started to head home. Inuyasha was following Kagome and admiring her from a far. _Okay, I'm getting really paranoid now!_ Kagome thought to herself as she looked over her shoulder to see if anyone was following her.

"Okay, I know your following me!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha was surprised that Kagome had seen him, but was actually glad. Inuyasha was about to come out fro his hiding spot when Hojo walked up to Kagome.

"Hey Kagome, what's up? Are you okay? You look stressed!" said Hojo. Inuyasha growled at the sight of Kagome with this weakling. _HOW DARE SHE!_ Thought Inuyasha.

"Oh Hojo, hi!" said Kagome, she was glad to be with someone. "Is there anyone behind me?" she whispered.

"No, are you feeling okay?" asked Hojo as he put his hand on her forehead. Inuyasha let out an angered grow.

"You don't have a fever, but still I don't think you're well enough to go out tonight!" Hojo said.

"No, I'm fine," replied Kagome happily. She was happy someone truly cared about her. "I've just been having to deal with a lot right now" she sighed remembering Inuyasha with Kikiyo.

"Oh, you mean the other guy?" Hojo asked softly. _Other guy?_ Thought Inuyasha, _could that be me?_

"Yea" Kagome said sadly. Inuyasha's ears dropped at Kagome's answer.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Hojo asked kindly.

"That would be nice!" smile Kagome. Inuyasha watched in the trees as Hojo and Kagome walked home together. Inuyasha was furious, because Hojo kept flirting with Kagome and she didn't seem to mind it.

"Kagome" said Hojo.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Are you just going out with me because of what happened between you and that other guy?" he asked looking Kagome straight in the eye.

_Am I?_ Kagome thought to herself. Hojo and Kagome walked in silence for a while, Inuyasha was waiting eagerly for Kagome's response; as was Hojo.

"No" replied Kagome. _YOU LIE!_ Shouted a voice in Kagome's head. _YOU LIE! Poor Hojo! All you've been thinking about is Inuyasha, you can't deny that!_ Then an unsure look came over Kagome's face.

"So it is true what I said!" Hojo replied sadly.

"A little, but I still want to go out" Kagome said sternly.

"Okay!" shouted Hojo happily. _WOW! What happened?_ Inuyasha thought to himself, _so Kagome is using Hojo to get over me! Well I have to talk to her soon then….before she falls in love with…that..that human!_

Kagome and Hojo arrived at the shrine, as well as Inuyasha.

"Well I'll see you tonight!" Hojo said as he walked Kagome to the door.

"See you tonight!" replied Kagome with a smile.

Inuyasha still watching from above growled at the thought of Kagome with another man. Hojo walked home with a bounce in his step, _I'm going out with the greatest girl tonight!_ He thought as he walked home.

"I'm back mom!" shouted Kagome as she walked in the door.

"That's good, supper is ready! So come eat" called Kagome's mother.

Kagome went and ate her supper, and Inuyasha still was waiting for the perfect time to talk to Kagome, and try to win her back. After he supper she began to get ready for her date with Hojo. Inuyasha watched Kagome from his perch in the tree; he admired how beautiful Kagome looked and how he wished things weren't the way they are.

"I love you Kagome" whispered Inuyasha, "And don't you forget it!"

Okay that's the end, hope you liked it! Sorry it took so long I wasn't sure what to write! Okay it may seem like a cliffhanger, but I didn't know how to end it….so sorry! Please read and review! Thanks a bunch! Oh and Doragon-akuma, please don't take your story down! It is really good!


	11. The Kiss

**Hey what's up? Nm here! Well sorry if it seems like I've abandoned the story! I've been really busy with school and stuff! But here is the next chapter! Oh and I also have a website some of you might want to check out; it is you can like watch anime shows/movies online! Well I'll get to the story now!**

Previously – Kagome was getting ready for her date with Hojo. She had no idea that Inuyasha was admiring her for the tree he was in, and Inuyasha wishes things weren't as they were between them.

**The Kiss**

Kagome was getting ready for her date with Hojo. Kagome got out her dress she bought with her friends the other day and put it on.

"Wow, you look great dear!" said Kagome's mom, as she walked by Kagome's room. While Kagome was admiring herself in the mirror, a certain hanyou whom was also admiring her. _WOW! Kagome looks beautiful!_ Inuyasha thought to himself, he had a smile on his face and his cheeks had turned a rosy pink colour. _I wonder why she is so dressed up?_ He thought.

"Oh yea!" growled Inuyasha, "She's going on a date!" His smile slowly faded and was replaced by a frown. _That Hojo will pay!_ Inuyasha thought as he griped his Tetsuiga. Just then the doorbell rang.

"Got it!" shouted Kagome as she ran out of her room. She then walked down the stairs making sure she wouldn't trip and wreck her dress, and she slowly made her way towards the door. As she opened the door she was thinking _you can do this!_ When Kagome opened the door it look as though Inuyasha was standing right in front of her.

"Inuyasha?" questioned Kagome.

"Who's Inuyasha? Are you feeling okay Kagome?" the person in front of her asked as he handed her some flowers. Kagome was shocked by what she had just said. _Why am I thinking about him?_ She thought to herself. Kagome took a closer look at the person in front of her, and she then realized that it was in fact Hojo.

"Oh, Hojo sorry! I was just running and umm…..yea!" she replied. _STUPID! You knew you had a date with Hojo! _Kagome thought. "Please come in!" said Kagome.

"Thanks!" replied Hojo as he slightly bowed to Kagome then stepped inside. Kagome was just in the other room getting her purse and shoes when her mother came.

"Hello Hojo." Kagome's mother said.

"Hello Mrs.Higurashi!" replied Hojo.

"Nice to see you." Mrs.Higurashi said.

"Like wise," replied Hojo, "and might I add your daughter looks very beautiful. I see where she gets her good looks!" Hojo said quick wittedly with a smile on his face. Mrs.Higurashi slightly giggled. _Is he for real!_ Thought Kagome as she over hear Hojo's conversation with her mother.

"Well I'll be back later!" Kagome said as she strolled past her mother and walk towards the door. Hojo was slightly blushing because he didn't know if Kagome heard the conversation he was having with her mother or not.

"Bye, nice to see you!" Hojo said as both himself and Kagome walked out thee door. Inuyasha had heard the door open and knew Kagome was leaving so he went to get a better view of Kagome. Inuyasha growled at the sight of Kagome with Hojo. He was ready to jump down and unsheathe his Tetsuiga, and surprise and un-expecting Hojo. But something held him back, _Kagome will just sit me! _Inuyasha shuddered at the thought of Kagome sitting him again. _I guess I'll just have to wait for her to come back._ He thought.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked Hojo as they were making their way to the pier.

"It's a secret!" replied Hojo as he winked at Kagome. Kagome just smiled. _I hate surprises!_ She thought to herself, _but I have a good feeling about this one!_

"We're almost there! Close your eyes Kagome!" Hojo said.

"Do I really have to close my eyes?" asked Kagome.

"Please!" begged Hojo with a puppy dogface, Kagome laughed and closed her eyes. _He looks like Inuyasha when he does that!_ She thought. Kagome walked forwards with her eyes closed, she tried to feel her way around but it didn't help. She almost trip, but luckily Hojo was there to catch her fall.

"Here let me help you!" said Hojo as her grabbed Kagome's hand. Kagome and Hojo walked hand in hand for a little while longer. Kagome was blind as a bat, but in the distance she could hear laughter and music. _Where is he taking me?_ She thought to herself.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now!" said Hojo happily. Kagome opened her eyes to see bright lights and loads of people. _Where are we?_ She thought. Kagome took a closer look and saw that there were rides and game stalls.

"The carnival!" gasped Kagome, "I love the carnival! How did you know?" said Kagome smiling.

"Well, your friends sorta gave me the idea." Smiled Hojo.

"Come on lets go!" said Kagome as she grabbed Hojo's hand and dragged him towards the nearest ride. Kagome forced Hojo to go on all the rides; she was so excited to be at the carnival. It had been a long time since she had done something from her own time. Kagome also won Hojo a stuffed bear.

"You aren't very good at these games are you?" laughed Kagome as she handed Hojo the bear.

"Why thank you! I love it!" replied Hojo in the most girlish voice he could make, he also bashed his eyes at her. Kagome started to laugh, she laughed so hard that her sides began to hurt and her eyes began to water. Both Kagome and Hojo were exhausted from all the running around they did at the carnival.

"I'm beat!" said Kagome.

"Well it is getting late," replied Hojo as he looked at his watch. It was almost 9:30pm. "I'll walk you home if that's okay?" he asked.

"That would be great!" Kagome replied. On the way home Hojo and Kagome talked about school and stuff. Hojo offered to tutor Kagome if she was falling behind. Kagome just said she'd be fine but thanks for the offer. When they arrived at Kagome's house Hojo didn't want to leave just yet.

"Want to stay outside and talk?" Hojo asked.

"Sure" replied Kagome shyly. Inuyasha picked up Kagome's scent and someone else's sent as well.

"She's not alone!" Inuyasha whispered to himself. He began to worry if Kagome was in trouble so he went to check it out. Kagome and Hojo walked around the shrine for a bit until they found a tree to sit under.

"Kagome," Hojo whispered.

"Yes?" she replied. Kagome turned her head to face Hojo. Hojo was looking straight into Kagome's eyes, and Kagome into his. It seemed as though nothing else matter, not even her seeing Inuyasha and Kikiyo kissing. Hojo leaned in to kiss Kagome but she turned away.

"I…..I can't!" whispered Kagome.

"Why not?" asked Hojo softly, "Is it that other guy? You deserve better!"

"I….." said Kagome, she was unable to finish her sentence because Hojo had kissed her. This time Kagome had no objections. _Inuyasha is over me! So it doesn't matter if I kiss Hojo, I am just his second wheel._ Thought Kagome. Kagome kissed Hojo back. She had no idea that two golden hurt filled eyes where watching her from above.

"Kagome………" Inuyasha whispered.

**Okay that is the end! Sorry for the cliffhanger! I really am! I hope you liked this chapter! Please read and Review, and sorry if you thought I'd never update again! I've been busy, as previously stated! Thanks for reading!**

**Courtney :D**


	12. Heartaches and tears

**Hey here is the next chapter hope you like it:D**

Previously – Kagome and Hojo went out on another date to the carnival. When they got back Hojo leaned in to kiss Kagome and she accepted, mean while in a tree above a hurt hanyou stared bewildered at the sight below him.

**Heartaches and tears**

Inuyasha had just witnessed something horrible, he had seen many many horrible things but this would have to be the worst. He saw the woman he loved kiss another man. Inuyasha was hurt badly by this sight, he became angry and hateful towards Hojo and furious with Kagome. _Well, I can see I'm not needed here._ Inuyasha thought as his ears flattened against the top of his head. Inuyasha jumped from the tree he was sitting on and landed on top of the shack the well was in.** (A/N I didn't know what to call the structure the well is in :S!)** Kagome had heard the rustling of leaves above her.

"Oh no!" she whispered as she broke away from Hojo's kiss.

"Oh no what?" Hojo asked with a confused look on his face. He was hurt by the fact that Kagome had broken their kiss, but was even more confused to way. He didn't hear or see anything. _I bet she is feeling sick_ Hojo thought to himself.

"You have to leave now!" Kagome said sternly as she got up.

"What? Why?" asked Hojo, he was sad that Kagome had asked him to leave so suddenly.

"Please Hojo, I'll explain later!" begged Kagome.

"Alright" Hojo said as he walked off. _Oh god, Inuyasha please don't let it be you!_ Kagome thought, she desperately wanted to see Inuyasha but not like this.

"Inuyasha….Inuyasha?" called Kagome.

"What do you want now wench?" asked a familiar voice. _Oh no!_ Kagome cried to herself, then she realized that Inuyasha was spying on her.

"Why were you spying on mea?" asked Kagome in an angered tone.

"Feh, why would I spy on you?" Inuyasha growled. "I have Kikiyo remember!" he snapped back.

"How dare you!" gasped Kagome as she lifted her hand and slapped Inuyasha. "How dare you say that to me!" cried Kagome. Her eyes were now filled with tears. "I want you to leave now!" shouted Kagome.

"Kagome…." Inuyasha said softly. He was still shocked that Kagome had hit him.

"Inuyasha leave!" replied Kagome as she turned her back to Inuyasha. Kagome couldn't fight back her tears any longer, they started to fall down her face and her eyes were red.

"Kagome…I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that!" Inuyasha said heartbroken as he placed his hand on Kagome's shoulder. _You idiot! Why did you say that!_ Shouted a voice in Inyasha's head. Kagome shrugged off Inuyasha's hand off her shoulder.

"Sorry for what!" Kagome shouted as she ran towards her house. Inuyasha could see the tears falling off her face as she ran away.

"Dam it!" muttered Inuyasha as he ran after her. Inuyasha managed to get in front of Kagome before she could reach the door. Inuyasha saw that her face was tearstained and her eyes were as red as his Hiori.

"Get out of my way!" cried Kagome.

"Wait that came out wrong." Inuyasha replied in a small voice.

"What came out wrong? The truth!" Kagome shouted, she began to cry even harder. Inuyasha's eyes were now filled with hurt. He couldn't look Kagome in the eyes anymore. He hated to see her crying, and the worst thing was that he had caused it.

"You truly believed I kissed Kikiyo don't you?" Inuyasha said softly as he looked down at his feet.

"Truly believe?" Kagome asked in disbelief. "I saw you with her! Are you saying I was hallucinating or something? I saw you with my own two eyes Inuyasha!" she shouted. Inuyasha winced at the sound of Kagome yelling. His ears flattened against his head yet again.

"What I mean is that I didn't kiss her back." Inuyasha simply said. He raised his head and looked Kagome straight in the eyes.

"What…what do you mean?" asked Kagome. She had stopped crying at this point. She couldn't believe what she just heard. _He didn't kiss her back!_ She shouted joyfully in her head.

"I mean Kikiyo forced herself upon me to make it look as thought I were kissing her, she could sense your presence" Inuyasha said. He wasn't sure if Kagome would believe him, because she can be so stubborn sometimes.

"Oh Inuyasha!" sighed Kagome as she hugged him. Inuyasha backed away, he truly wanted to hold her but he couldn't.

"You stink like Hojo!" Inuyasha muttered. Kagome didn't hear his muttering though.

"What's wrong?" She asked Inuyasha.

"What's wrong!" He growled. "I saw you and your little friend Hojo kissing! That's what's wrong!" Inuyasha shouted.

"I was afraid of that!" sighed Kagome. "Now you know how it feels!" Kagome replied.

"Know how it feels! I never actually kissed Kikiyo!" Inuyasha shouted. They were both very hurt by one another.

"Well sorry if I'm not the type that sticks around when can plainly see I'm not wanted!" Kagome shouted back.

_You are wanted! I want you!_ Inuyasha thought. "That's not that point! The point is you kissed that other guy!" Inuyasha growled.

"Well maybe none of this would have happened if you hadn't gone to see Kikiyo!" Kagome shouted, she began to cry once again. Her tears streamed down her face. She pushed Inuyasha our of the way and ran inside.

"Dam it!" growled Inuyasha. Kagome slammed the door shut behind her and ran up to her room. Sota saw that something was wrong but wasn't sure why.

"Kagome?" Sota said as he watched his sister run up to her room. Kagome didn't hear her brother, she didn't really want too. She was too hurt by they argument Inuyasha and herself had. Kagome ran into her room and jumped on her bed. She began to cry hard into her pillow. Kagome's mom had hears her daughters cries and went to see what was wrong.

"What's the matter dear?" Mrs.Higurashi asked Kagome as she walked into her room.

"Oh mom!" cried Kagome. "Inuyasha he is such a jerk!" Kagome cried as she ran into her mother's arms. Inuyasha had heard his name and went to see what was wrong. He jumped into Kagome's room to see her crying and telling her mother the whole story of why she had come home and that Inuyasha had seen her kiss Hojo. Mrs.Higurashi had seen Inuyasha jump into the room; she just motioned for him to sit down.

"Well, Kagome I think that Inuyasha truly is sorry or he would never have come here to make things right." Mrs.Higurashi said.

"I know, but it still hurts every time I see him with Kikiyo! He doesn't know how much I care for him!" Kagome said. Inuyasha had heard himself that Kagome truly did love him, his face burned with embarrassment and delight.

"Well, I don't think you know how much he cares for you!" Mrs.Higurashi whispered. There was a silent growl from Inuyasha but he slightly nodded his head at the same time.

"Do you really think that mom?" Kagome asked happily. She was happy that there was still some hope that Inuyasha loved her.

"Yes" Mrs.Higurashi replied. "Now I'm going to go make supper, you tell your friend over there he can stay!" She said as she winked at Kagome and pointed to Inuyasha.

"What?" asked Kagome confused. She turned around to see Inuyasha sitting on the floor, he was blushing like crazy. "Inuyasha!" Kagome said while blushing. "How…how long have you been there? Mom, how long has he been there?" Kagome asked as she turned around to find that her mother was gone.

"Umm…Kagome, did you really mean that….you know about me?" Inuyasha asked shyly. He was still blushing a great deal.

"Well, umm….I guess it is!" Kagome replied as she dropped her gaze to the floor and her face turned red. She hated to admit it, but she didn't want to lie any longer. She was sick of fighting with Inuyasha.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said softly as he walked up to her and hugged her tightly. "Kagome, I l…love you too!" He whispered.

"Umm…..K…Kagome….supper is…ummm…ready" Sota said. His face was red with embarrassment.

"Sota!" gasped Kagome, as she broke free from Inuysaha's grasp. "Have you ever hear of knocking!" She shouted at her younger brother.

"Umm…." Sota replied. He quickly ran out of the room. He hated when Kagome was angry. _Why did I have to tell them it was supper?_ He thought as he stomped down the stairs. Kagome and Inuyasha walked down stairs, they hoped Sota wouldn't say anything.

"Sota, come here" Inuyasha said as he walked into the next room.

"Yes?" Sota said happily. He was always glad to be with Inuyasha. Inuyasha was his hero.

"What you saw up there, that was nothing right." Inuyasha said winking at Sota. Inuyasha hoped Sota would catch on to that he wanted it to remain a secret.

"I got ya!" Sota said as he winked back, "A secret!" He whispered.

"Yes, a secret!" Inuyasha said with a smile on his face. Now that, that was settled they could sit down and eat in peace. Sota gave up his chair so that Inuyasha could sit beside Kagome. Inuyasha slightly blushed but took the offer anyway. Everyone ate in scilence not sure what to expect for Inuyasha and Kagome, Sota ever once and a while took a quick glance at his sister with Inuyasha. He felt so special knowing that Inuyasha and Kagome truly care for one another very deeply.

**Okay, hope you liked the chapter! It is really long lol! But I couldn't stop writing it! Please read and review! Thanks a bunch!**

**Courtney**


	13. Inuyasha and his ears

**Hey! Hope you like all these updates! I think this is the most I've done in a while! Sangorox55 I'm putting previously just to make you mad! Lol so here we go….**

Previously – Inuyasha saw Kagome and Hojo kissing. When Kagome asked Hojo to leave, because she thought that Inuyasha was there, Inuyasha and Kagome began to fight once again……no surprise. But in the end they worked things out, they are now sitting down and eating supper.

Inuyasha and his ears

Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting beside each other at the dinner table. Everyone was silent until Kagome's brother said something.

"Are you sleeping over Inuyasha?" Sota asked hopefully. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome, then back at Sota.

"Well…I'm not sure really" Inuyasha replied.

"Please Inuyasha!" Sota begged. Inuyasha didn't know what to say, he desperately looked over at Kagome. She just shrugged. _Thanks for your help Kagome!_ Inuyasha growled to himself.

"Well Inuyasha, are we staying?" Kagome asked, with a smile on her face. Inuyasha growled, how could he say no to Sota. He's probably wine and Inuyasha hates that.

"I guess we can stay" Inuyasha sighed.

"YES!" Shouted Sota as he got up and started to dance around the kitchen with joy. Everyone burst out laughing, except for Inuyasha. He didn't know what to think of Sota's little happy dance he was doing around the kitchen.

"Sota, stop that. You're going to break something." Mrs.Higurashi said, she was still laughing at her son.

"Okay mom, Inuyasha you can sleep in my room!" Sota said with a giant smile on his face. Inuyasha looked at Kagome with a 'Do I have to' look on his face. Kagome simply nodded her head.

"Alright" Inuyasha growled. Kagome laughed a little, Inuyasha just glared at her. Kagome knew Inuyasha didn't want to sleep in Sota's room, so she decide to make it up too him. Kagome reached over and started to rub Inyasha's ears.

"What do you think your doing wench?" Inuyasha growled at Kagome. His growled was to cover up the fact that he was enjoying himself. Inuyasha tried to get away but he couldn't, his mind wanted to but his heart couldn't.

"You like that don't yea?" Kagome asked as she giggled with delight. She loved the soft velvety feeling of Inuyasha's ears.

"No…" Inuyasha replied. "Well maybe a little" He said as he placed his head on Kagome's lap. Kagome looked around the kitchen, no one was in sight.

"Where did everyone go?" Kagome asked. She stopped rubbing Inuyasha's ears and got up. Inuyasha nearly fell off his chair when Kagome got up.

"I never said to stop!" Inuyasha muttered under his breath. Kagome saw him sitting on the floor with a sad look on his face.

"I'm sorry, do you want me to rub your ears again?" laughed Kagome.

"No!" growled Inuyasha as he stood up.

"Okay" replied Kagome as she walked out of the kitchen and headed towards her room. _Where is she going now?_ Inuyasha thought to himself as he followed Kagome upstairs to her room. Kagome was sitting on her bed, waiting for Inuyasha. Inuyasha stood in the door way and Kagome just stared at him. _He's really cute!_ Kagome thought to herself, as a smile came across her face.

"What are you smiling at?" grumbled Inuyasha as he walked into Kagome's room and sat on the end of her bed.

"Oh nothing!" Kagome said as she turned her head and looked out the window. She could feel her face burning up with embarrassment.

"It's not nothing, you're blushing!" Inuyasha said.

"I am not!" Kagome shouted, her face turned a darker shade of red.

"Feh" sighed Inuyasha as he lay down on Kagome's bed. Kagome nearly fell off the bed but Inuyasha caught her.

"Thanks" Kagome said smiling at the hanyou, which had come to her rescue once again. Kagome lay down beside Inuyasha. The two lay there beside one another enjoying each other's company when Sota came into Kagome's room.

"Inuyasha…" Sota whispered, he wasn't sure if Kagome or Inuyasha were sleeping. Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sound of his name.

"Yes" Inuyasha said as he sat up.

"Your be is ready!" Sota replied happily. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. Kagome was smiling at Inuyasha, he smiled back. Inuyasha got up and left. Sota took Inuyasha to his room and showed Inuyasha where he would be sleeping and some of his favorite things.

Kagome got up and stretched. She slowly walked over to her dresser and picked out a pair of her PJ's she would wear. Kagome was changing into her when Inuyasha walked into the room.

"Kagome what should I…." Inuyasha stood there starting at Kagome, whom was not even half dressed.

"Inuyasha!" cried Kagome. Inuyasha's face turned ten shades of red before he dropped his gaze to the floor.

"Umm…I was wondering what I should wear?" Inuyasha said shyly and he examined the floor very carefully.

"INUYASHA GET OUT!" Kagome scream.

"O…okay!" Inuyasha replied in a small voice. He quickly ran out of the room and carefully closed the door, but before he closed the door he looked back in Kagome's room and smile. Kagome saw that he was peeping.

"SIT!" she shouted. Out in the hall way Kagome could hear Inuyasha crash to the floor and his muffled curses. _You spend way too much time with that womanizing monk!_ Kagome thought to herself. She then wondered how Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kilala were doing.

Feudal Era

"Where is Kagome?" Shippo cried. "I miss her!"

"We all miss her Shippo." Sango replied. While Inuyasha and Kagome were gone Miroku, Sango and Shippo had already faced three demons on their own.

"Well if I know Inuyasha, he and Kagome are probably fighting at this very moment!" Miroku laughed. _That Inuyasha._ He thought, _He doesn't know how to hold his temper._

Kagome's time

Kagome had finished getting her PJ's. She opened the door to find Inuyasha laying on the floor and Sota trying to help him up.

"Now why did you do that?" Sota asked in an angry tone. _Why does she always make him fall like that?_ He thought to himself.

"Why don't you ask Inuyasha?" Kagome said smiling at the hanyou who was slowly getting up.

"Well what did you do?" Sota asked eagerly.

"Well….umm….I sort of walked in on your sister when she was changing." Inuyasha said shyly. His face turned red once again.

"Ewwww gross!" Sota shouted as he dropped Inuyasha. "Why would you do that?" Sota asked him. Inuyasha had fallen to the floor once again; this time Kagome helped him up.

"I was an accident!" Inuyasha replied.

"Now Inuyasha what were you trying to ask me before?" Kagome said. Kagome's face was still flushed and Inuyasha was so embarrassed he was looking at the floor.

"Well I wanted to know what to wear?" Inuyasha replied. Kagome walked past Inuyasha into her parents' bedroom, she pulled open a drawer and handed Inuyasha a pair of PJ's.

"Here put these on." Kagome said as she pushed Inuyasha into the bathroom, and closed the door. Inside the bathroom Kagome could hear Inuyasha muttering something about the PJ's not fitting and how he couldn't do up the shirt. Inuyasha opened the door and walked out. Once Kagome saw him she burst out in laughter.

"What's your problem?" Inuyasha growled. Inuyasha looked as though he were wearing clothes that were two sizes to big, and the shirt he couldn't button up.

"Nothing!" Kagome gasped, her sides hurt from laughter.

"Well are you going to help me or not!" Inuyasha growled. Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and started to button up his shirt for him. Inuyasha watched closely so next time he wouldn't have to be dress by Kagome, although he secretly didn't mind it.

"There you go!" Kagome said when she was done. Inuyasha smiled at her. Sota dragged Inuysha back into his room, Kagome sighed. She turned around and walked back into her room. She turned off all the lights and crawled into bed. She was just about to close her eyes when the door opened.

"Yes?" Kagome said. Inuyasha walked in and sat on her bed.

"I just wanted to say goodnight." Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled at him.

"Goodnight Inuyasha!" Kagome replied as she sat up and gave Inuyasha a hug. Inuyasha hugged her back. Sota stood impatiently at the door waiting. Inuyasha could tell Sota was watching so he let go of Kagome and went with Sota to his room.

During the night Kagome tossed and turned. She was having a nightmare. In it Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kilala were being attacked by demons, and losing badly. They were all badly wounded and Kagome just stood there, frozen. She couldn't help her friends. In the other room Inuyasha lay awake, he could hear Kagome tossing and turning so he went to see what was wrong.

"Kagome?" whispered Inuyasha as he opened her door. Kagome didn't answer him. He walked closer to her; he saw there was cold sweat on her forehead. _She must be having a bad dream!_ Inuyasha thought to himself. Inuyasha was wiping Kagome's forehead when Kagome woke up.

"Inuyasha?" she said sleepily.

"Kagome are you okay? You were tossing and turning in your sleep." Inuyasha said.

"Yea I was just having a bad dream!" She replied.

"Are you okay now?" Inuyasha asked.

"I think so…" Kagome replied.

"Well do you want me to stay with you just incase?" Inuyasha asked, trying to hide the smile that came upon his face. Kagome nodded her head.

"Yes" She whispered. Kagome moved over to make room for Inuyasha on her bed. Inuyasha lay down beside Kagome and watched her sleep. It only took a few moments for Kagome to fall asleep again.

"Goodnight Kagome" Inuyasha whispered. He kissed Kagome on the check and closed his eyes as well. Inuyasha fell asleep knowing that he was beside the woman he loved and that he would always be there for her.

**Okay that is the end of this chapter, hope you liked it! Please read and review!**


	14. Granpa's furry!

**Hey here is the next chapter! Oh I want to thank xblackmoonx for giving me the idea about Sota dancing…..I read your story and thought it was the funniest thing! Lol so I just had to use it! Okay here is the next chapter…sorry for the wait!**

**Grandpa's furry!**

Sota woke up early that morning. He was so excited that Inuyasha had slept in his room! Sota opened his eyes, and to his surprise Inuyasha wasn't sleeping in the sleeping bag on the floor by his bed. _Where could he be?_ Sota thought to himself. Mean while in his sister's room, Inuyasha and Kagome were fast asleep. Sota quickly got dressed and rushed downstairs to see if Inuyasha was already awake. Sota ran down the stairs and nearly tripped and fell on his way down.

"Slow down, or you'll hurt yourself!" Mrs.Higurashi said as Sota walked into the kitchen.

"Sorry mom" mumbled Sota. Sota walked into the living room and look around. _Nope, not here_ he thought. Sota walked to the next room, _not here either._ Mrs.Higurashi heard her son walking through the house.

"What are you looking for dear?" She asked Sota.

"Inuyasha, have you seen him?" Sota replied.

"No, sorry. Maybe your Grandfather has." Mrs.Higurashi said.

"Where is he?" Sota asked his mother.

"Outside somewhere…." Mrs.Higurashi replied. Sota ran out the door and started to look for his Grandpa.

"Grandpa……Grandpa…?" Sota called.

"Yes?" someone replied.

"Grandpa…. Where are you?" Sota called out.

"Over here." The person replied. Sota ran towards the direction the voice was in, and sure enough there stood his Grandfather.

"Oh there you are!" smiled Sota. "Have you see Inuyasha?" he asked.

"No, can't say I have." Grandpa replied. **(A/N is that right? Grandpa? If not sorry!)**

"Oh, okay" Sota replied. He now had a frown on his face. Sota started to head towards the well. _I wonder if Inuyasha and Kagome left already._ HE thought.

"Don't worry, they haven't left yet. Kagome is still asleep." Someone said to Sota.

"huh?" He replied as he turned around, it was his mom. Sota smiled at her, he was glad Kagome hadn't left. He always missed her. "Okay, thanks mom!" Sota said. Mrs.Higurashi started to head back towards the house.

"Breakfast is ready, and please wake your sister up!" She called over her shoulder. Sota nodded his head and he also started to head inside. He noticed that his grandpa was standing by the sacred tree.

"Gramps you coming?" Sota asked.

"Huh…oh yes!" He replied. Sota and his Grandfather headed inside. Once they were inside Sota started to head upstairs.

"Where are you going?" his Grandfather asked him.

"To wake up Kagome, I might need some help….she can be pretty grumpy!" Sota replied.

"Okay" Sighed Grandpa. Sota and Grandpa walked up the stairs, and once the got up to Kagome's room they opened the door. The two stood shocked with their mouths wide open. What they saw in front of them was Kagome and Inuyasha sleeping in Kagome's bed.

Inuyasha could feel someone else in the room, his ears started to twitch. He could hear someone breathing heavily. Inuyasha opened his eyes to find both Sota and Kagome's Grandfather standing the doorway wide-eyed and their jaws were dropped. If they could touch the floor, they probably would have. Inuyasha's face turned at least ten shades of red before he could move. _Oh no, what am I going to do!_ He screamed inside his head. Inuyasha was trying to get out of the bed but it was no use. He just kept getting tangled in the sheets. He was rolling around so much that Kagome woke up.

"What is wrong?" Kagome asked sleepily. Kagome opened her eyes to see Inuyasha staring at the door; he had a very frightened look on his face. _What is his problem?_ She thought to herself. Kagome sat up and looked towards her door. She saw her little brother and her Grandpa standing there staring at her and Inuyasha, they looked really shocked. Kagome started to blush in embarrassment.

"Oh no!" she gasped. Kagome jumped up from her bed, Inuyasha fell onto the floor. He was still tangled up in the sheets. He was trying to get out of the tangled sheets but he just ended up more tangled than before. Inuyasha looked so frustrated. Kagome couldn't resist, she giggled a little.

"What's your problem?" Inuyasha growled. Kagome started to walk towards the door.

"Grandpa, Sota it's not what you think!" Kagome said. Her Grandfather looked as though he was going to murder Inuyasha.

"What…" was all her Grandpa could say. Now he looked furious. He walked into and literally dragged Inuyasha out by his ears.

"What are you doing old man!" Inuyasha growled. He winced a little.

"STOP IT!" Kagome screamed. "Nothing happened!" Sota was still was still unsure of what to think. Inuyasha quickly got up before he was dragged down the stairs. He still had the sheets wrapped around him and almost tripped over them. Kagome ran past Sota and almost knocked him over in the process. Sota stumbled back a little, but caught his balance. Sota still stood staring into Kagome's room. Kagome ran down the stairs just in time to see her Grandfather throw Inuyasha out the door.

"AND STAY OUT!" Grandpa shouted as he slammed the door in Inuyasha's face.

"What the…." Inuyasha whispered. He was sitting on the front step with bed sheets draping from his legs and his arms. _What now?_ Inuyasha thought. Just then the door opened. Kagome smiled down on Inuyasha.

"Would you like to come in?" She giggled. Inuyasha just smirked. Kagome held out her hand and Inuyasha grabbed it, Kagome helped Inuyasha up. Kagome and Inuyasha walked inside. Inuyasha could hear Kagome's mother and Grandfather talking.

"He was in the bed with her!" Grandpa said.

"Well, I'll talk to Kagome about it!" Mrs.Higurashi replied. Inuyasha frowned a bit. Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

"Nothing" He mumbled. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and took him upstairs. She gave him his clothes then shoved him into the bathroom.

"Get dressed and when you're done, please knock before you come into my room!" Kagome said. Inuyasha blushed a little as he closed the door. When he was done he went to Kagome's room and knocked on the door.

"Um….Kagome you ready?" Inuyasha said shyly. He didn't want a repeat of last time. He waited…..no answer. "Kagome?" Inuyasha said as he opened the door. Kagome was sitting at her desk with the headphones on, listening to some music. Inuyasha went over and tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped a little.

"Don't scare me like that!" said Kagome.

"What are you doing?" laughed Inuyasha.

"Listening to music!" Kagome replied.

"Music….?" Inuyasha asked. He had a very confused look on his face. Kagome took the headphones and placed them on top of Inuyasha's ears. Inuyasha immediately threw the headphones away.

"How can you listen to that?" Inuyasha shouted. His ears were ringing; the music was too loud for his ears.

"Oh, sorry bout that!" Kagome said as she picked up the headphones. She forgot about is good hearing.

"Kagome, breakfast!" Mrs.Higurashi shouted.

"Coming mom!" Kagome shouted back. "Come on breakfast" Kagome said to Inuyasha.

"What? Break…..break what?" Inuyasha shouted, he looked confused. _I can't hear a thing!_ He thought. _That so called music must be a curse of some kind!_ Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and lead him downstairs. Everyone sat down to eat. No one said anything, they all eat in silence. Grandpa glared at Inuyasha the whole time, Sota was still in shock and as for Mrs.Higurashi she just tried to make the best of it.

**Okay, there done! Sorry for the wait guys……I got preoccupied! Please read and review!**


	15. The dryer!

**Hey here is the next chapter! Hope you like it, and thanks for reading my story! You guys/girls rock:D:D:D**

**The dryer! **

After everyone had eaten their supper Kagome decided to do the dishes. Inuyasha also decided to help, since he wanted to avoid Grandpa and Mrs.Higurashi. As for Sota….well he was still devastated by what he had seen.

"Kagome come here please!" Mrs.Higurashi called from the other room. _Oh great….I'm so getting lectured! And knowing Grandpa he made a wild story of it!_ Kagome looked really frustrated.

"You okay?" Inuyasha asked.

"Huh? Oh yes, I'll be back." Kagome said as she dried off her hands and walked to the other room. _Kagome looked frustrated, maybe I should do the dishes for her… it can't be that hard!_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

In the other room 

"Yes Mom?" Kagome asked as she walked into the room.

"Well hunny, your Grandfather told me that you and Inuyasha were in the same bed when he came to wake you up." Mrs.Higurashi said. Kagome started to blush.

"Yes, last night Inuyasha came into my room. I guess he heard me tossing and turning from my bad dream" Kagome said. "And Inuyasha asked if I wanted him to stay, I said yes and we feel asleep and that was all!" Kagome said. Mrs.Higurashi just looked at her daughter.

"Okay, but no more of that!" She said. Kagome walked back into the kitchen to find Inuyasha doing the dishes. There was water all over the floor, Inuyasha was soaked from head to toe and he was cursing.

"That wench had to leave….and me being the nice guy had to try and impress her!" Inuyasha mumbled.

"Good guy?" Kagome laughed as she reached her arms around Inuyasha and took the dishcloth from him. She looked at it, it had holes in it from Inuyasha's claws. Kagome giggled a little. _Poor Inuyasha, he always tries so hard!_ Kagome thought.

"What are you laughing at!" Inuyasha growled.

"You silly!" Kagome smiled as she splashed Inuyasha with some water.

"WENCH!" Inuyasha shouted. He splashed Kagome back; because Inuyasha is so competitive he splashed most of the water from the sink onto Kagome.

"Inuyasha!" She shouted. _Uh Oh! _Inuyasha thought.

"Sorry" said Inuyasha handing Kagome his Hiori. Inuyasha smiled weakly.

"It's okay" Kagome smiled back, she pushed his hand back. Inuyasha shrugged and put his Hiori back on. Mrs.Higurashi walked in, she saw Kagome and Inuyasha soaking wet, plus the kitchen floor was covered in water.

"What……." Mrs.Higurashi managed to say. "Go get changed and then come clean this mess up!" She said sternly.

"Yes Mom!" Kagome replied. Kagome ran upstairs. Inuyasha still stood there unsure of what to do. He looked around for Kagome, but she was gone.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted from the top of the stairs. Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sound of his name. He followed Kagome's voice and saw her upstairs.

"Umm….Kagome what am I going to wear?" Inuyasha asked looking down at his Kimono.

"Umm….." Kagome replied. Kagome ran into Sota's room. She remembered him having some clothes that were way to big, and they might fit Inuyasha. Kagome was trying to reach a box labeled 'Sota's too big clothes' but it was no use, even on her tipy toes she was too short. Inuyasha came in, he looked at Kagome. _She looks so cute trying to reach that box._ He thought smiling to himself.

"Well just don't stand there and smile at me! Get over here and help…..PLEASE!" Kagome said. Inuyasha smirked and walked over. He reached up and grabbed the box.

"Thank you!" Kagome smiled putting her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha placed his hand on top of hers and smiled. Kagome knelt down and opened the box. In it there were jeans, T-shirts, and sweaters. Kagome pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a red T-shirt that had a dog on it.

"I'm not wearing that!" Inuyasha muttered. Kagome just looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha took the clothes and headed towards the bathroom. Kagome went into her room and changed as well. Kagome wore a pair of jean short shorts and a tank top. Kagome stood outside the bathroom door waiting for Inuyasha.

"Kago……me" Inuyasha said as he walked out of the bathroom. In front of him stood Kagome. _Wow, she looks really good!_ He thought to himself. Inuyasha just stared.

"Yes?" Kagome said, realizing Inuyasha was staring at her and wasn't going to finish his sentence.

"Umm…." He said. Inuyasha shook his head. "When can I wear my Kimono again? These clothes feel really weird!" He said.

"Soon, Inuyasha." Kagome replied taking his Kimono and walking downstairs. "Its nice to have a change! And besides you look good!" Kagome said over her shoulder. Inuyasha started to blush. _She thinks I look good!_ He smiled. _Wait… where is she taking me Kimono!_ He thought.

"Kagome where are you?" Inuyasha called as he ran down the stairs.

"Over hear!" Kagome shouted. She was about to put Inuyasha's Kimono in the dryer when Inuyasha came into the room.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" He shouted.

"I'm drying your clothes stupid!" Kagome replied.

"Not in that demon you aren't!" Inuyasha shouted as he grabbed his clothes out of Kagome's hands.

"It's not a demon! It's a dryer!" Kagome shouted. She took Inuyasha's clothes and threw them into the dryer. She shut the door and quickly turned it on. She jumped on the dryer and sat on it to make sure Inuyasha wouldn't take his Kimono out.

"Wench!" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome laughed. She reached over and started to rub his ears.

"Dam it!" Inuyasha growled.

"Sorry, but things dry fast this way, and plus Sango, Miroku and Shippo are probably looking for us!" Kagome replied. Inuyasha nodded.

"When will it be done?" Inuyasha asked as he started to examine the dry.

"When it beeps." Kagome replied. "We have some time, let's go do something!" said Kagome as she grabbed Inuyasha's hand.

"Like what?" He smiled.

"Umm….how bout a movie?" Kagome asked.

"A movie?" Inuyasha said curiously.

"I'll show you, go sit on the couch!" Kagome said as she picked out a movie. She picked the movie 2 Fast 2 Furious. Once the movie started she sat down beside Inuyasha and put a blanket over herself and Inuyasha.

"WOW!" Inuyasha said randomly throughout the whole movie. Kagome was tried and started to fall asleep. She was leaning on Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked down._ She's tired!_ He smiled. Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome's shoulder and pulled her in closer. After the movie was over Inuyasha heard the dryer beep.

"Its ready!" Kagome said sleepily. She walked into the laundry room and took his clothes out of the dryer. She handed them to Inuyasha.

"Thanks!" He smiled. Kagome yawned.

"I'm beat….I'm going to bed!" Kagome said. "Goodnight Inuyasha!" Kagome said. She gave Inuyasha a hug and went upstairs to her bed. Inuyasha smiled.

"Goodnight Kagome." He whispered. Inuyasha went upstairs. _Where am I going to sleep?_ He thought. Inuyasha was standing in front of Sota's room.

"Inuyasha?" Sota said half asleep.

"Yes?" Inuyasha asked as he walked into the room.

"Are you sleeping here tonight?" Sota asked.

"Yes I will!" Inuyasha replied. Sota smiled and rolled over. Inuyasha went to the bathroom and changed into his PJ's. He went into Kagome's room, she was asleep. Inuyasha knelt down beside her bed and pushed the hair off of her face.

"Kagome…." Inuyasha whispered. "Don't ever leave me!"

"I won't Inuyasha" Kagome replied in her sleep. Inuyasha smiled. He went to his bed and lay down. That night he had a dream. It was one of the best he has ever had. It was about him and Kagome being together, always. Kagome also had a similar dream. If you were to watch Inuyasha or Kagome sleeping you'd see a smile on both their faces.

**Hey well that's the end of this chapter! Hope you liked it! Please read and review! Thanks a lot! Later! Oh and if you have any suggestions or questions or you just want to talk feel free to e-mail me! Bye for now!**


	16. Kagome gets bitten!

**Hey well here is another chapter! Okay I don't know if I'll have another one up in the next little while because on the March Break I'm going to be at Walt Disney World:D Hooray! And won't be back until the 23rd of March! Well back to the story.**

**Kagome gets bitten!**

The next morning Kagome got all her things packed up to leave, and Inuyasha waited impatiently.

"Lets go Kagome!" Inuyasha wined.

"Oh, be quite you! I'm going!" Kagome replied. She packed the last of the medical supplies in her yellow backpack.

"There" Kagome said as she flung the backpack onto her shoulders. _This is heavy!_ She thought as she slightly fell to one side. Luckily Inuyasha put his hands on her shoulder to steady her. Kagome smiled at him, this caused Inuyasha to blush a little.

"Lets go," he said.

"Kay!" Kagome replied. Inuyasha and Kagome walked down stairs, they said their goodbyes, and the whole time Grandpa glared at Inuyasha.

"Are you ever going to leave him alone Gramps?" Kagome laughed. Gramps face was over taken by surprise. _Had she noticed?_ He thought.

"Bye Kagome!" Sota shouted. "Bye Inuyasha!" He smiled. Inuyasha nodded to Sota. _At least he isn't as annoying as Shippo._ He thought. Kagome and Inuyasha hopped down the well and were in the Feudal Era in a matter of seconds. The two of them were walking towards Keade's village, where Sango, Shippo and Miroku waited for them enjoying each other's company.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said.

"Huh?" Inuyasha replied as he turned his head and looked at Kagome. Kagome as staring straight into Inuyasha's eyes, and Inuyasha was staring into Kagome's. Kagome's eyes went dark as though she were being possessed or something, then she fainted. Inuyasha was startled by what had happened that he didn't realize that Kagome was falling towards the ground. Inuyasha caught Kagome before she hit the ground. He scooped her up in his arms and ran as fast as he could to Keade's village.

"Keade! Keade! Where are you wench!" Inuyasha shouted once he got to Keade's village. Shippo, Sango and Miroku hear Inuyasha and ran out to see what was up. Once they were all outside they stood staring at Kagome, who Inuyasha still held. She was limp and looked like she had no life left in her what so ever.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried as he ran over. Shippo hopped up on Kagome and started to shake her shoulders vigorously. It was no use, she wouldn't wake up. Tears began to stream down Shippo's face. Inuyasha saw that Shippo was crying and frowned. _Poor Shippo!_ He thought.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" Shippo shouted as he turned and faced Inuyasha. Shippo's face was tear stained and his eyes were red.

"I didn't do nothing!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Well then what happened to her!" Shippo shouted once again. Sango slowly walked over and picked Shippo up.

"It's okay, Kagome will be fine" she whispered in Shippo's ear. Shippo buried his face in Sango's dress and wet some more.

"Come, we must take Kagome to Keade." Miroku said. Everyone agreed, they all headed towards Keade's hut. Once they got there Inuyasha gently laid Kagome down.

"What happened to ye?" Keade asked. She looked at Inuyasha, who didn't appear to be wounded and then down at Kagome, she also looked fine.

"There were no demons, nothing, she just fainted!" Inuyasha replied.

"Something must have happened!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Hush Shippo!" Sango said.

"Yes Shippo, let Keade see if she can figure out what is wrong with Kagome." Miroku said.

"Yea Shut up Shippo!" Inuyasha growled.

"Why you…." Shippo muttered. Keade continued to search for the problem, but so far she couldn't fine anything.

"Hmm…." Keade sighed.

"What's wrong! Is she hurt!" Inuyasha asked eagerly.

"I haven't seen any sort of signs to what might have happened." She replied. Keade lifted Kagome's head. Kagome's hair fell off her neck and revealed a small bite mark. Keade saw the bit mark on Kagome's neck.

"Oh no!" She gasped.

"What!" Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango and Miroku all shouted.

"It seems that Kagome has been bitten by some sort of demon. This demon must have sucked the power right out of Kagome, causing her to faint." Keade replied. **(A/N it's hard to write what Keade says, sorry if it doesn't seem like her normal character!)** Inuyasha tensed. _WHAT!_ He thought. _I can't be! I didn't smell a demon! _

"But I didn't smell a demon! It's impossible!" Inuyasha said. He had a very frustrated look on his face, as he was trying to figure out what had happened.

"This demon must have been a spirit and need the power that Kagome possessed to become strong enough to have a real body." Miroku said. "Remember Kagome is a priestess and has strong spiritual powers also just strong powers." Miroku sighed. _What are we going to do?_ Each one of them thought.

"The only way to help Kagome is if we find and slay that demon!" Miroku said as he used his staff to get up.

"Aye" Keade replied as she slowly got up.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Inuyasha said as he jumped up and ran outside. He dropped on all fours and began sniffing around. _Since this demon had Kagome's power, it must also have her sent!_ He thought. It took Inuyasha a little bit for him to pick up the sent.

"It's fain, but it's there!" Inuyasha whispered. He stood up and ran in the direction that Kagome's sent was coming from. Inuyasha was closely followed by Sango, Miroku and Shippo who were on Kilala's back. Keade stayed behind and kept an eye on Kagome.

"Ye three must hurry if Kagome is to survive!" Keade shouted as Inuyasha and the others ran off to find the demon.

**Okay! That is the chapter! Sorry it is short, but I promise you the next one will be really really good! I have some great ideas! Grins evilly Yes, you also have to wait awhile till I get back from Walt Disney World to update my story! I'll tell you about my trip if you like? Well later for now anyways! Hope you like it! Please read and review! Thanks a bunch!**

**Courtney**


	17. Kagome is it you?

**Hey I'm back: D did you miss me? Well yes here is the next chapter! I think it is awesome because of a little twist….. but I'll let you be the judge! Here it is!**

**Kagome…is it you?**

Kagome's sent was getting stronger. Inuyasha began to run faster.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called.

"Yea?" Inuyasha replied.

"Be careful, I'm sensing a strong demonic power up ahead!" Miroku shouted. Inuyasha nodded, he continued to run. In the distance Inuyasha could see an open field. That's when it hit him. It was Kagome's sent. Strong and clear, but some how it was different. Inuyasha just shrugged it off. He slowed down to a walk.

"Where are you?" He growled.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Someone said. This person sounded exactly like Kagome. Inuyasha turned his head and sure enough it was Kagome. She was standing there smiling at him.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. He was very confused. _What is going on?_ He thought. Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kilala reached the clearing as well. They stopped at the edge of the clearing not too sure of what would happen next.

"KAGOME!" Shippo cried. He was about to run towards her when someone put a hand on his shoulder. Shippo turned around, it was Miroku. Shippo gave Miroku a sort of 'what is wrong with you' look.

"That isn't Kagome." Miroku simply said.

"What!" Shippo screamed.

"The demon the bit Kagome has now some how disguised itself to look like her." Miroku replied. Shippo looked at Miroku, then to Inuyasha then to 'Kagome'. **(A/N I say that loosely) **_It is her! _Shippo thought. He then caught onto 'Kagome's' scent, but there was also demon mixed with it.

"You're right Miroku!" Shippo shouted. Miroku just smiled and nodded. Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kilala all looked back over to Inuyasha and this Kagome look alike. The four of them weren't sure if Inuyasha knew it really wasn't Kagome or not.

Inuyasha walked up to 'Kagome' and pulled her in closer to his chest.

"I'm glad you're okay!" He sighed. Sango, Miroku and Shippo just stared at Inuyasha.

"I guess he doesn't know." Sango sighed. _He cares too much for Kagome that he can't see that isn't her._ She thought. _I wish a certain monk could be like that._ Sango thought as she switched her gaze to Miroku. She sighed heavily. Miroku turned and looked at Sango. He saw that she was looking at him; there was this gleam in her eye.

"Oh Sango" Miroku whispered. Sango saw Miroku looking at her, he smiled. Sango began to blush furiously. She quickly looked away and hopped off Kilala's back. Sango stumbled a little bit so she put her hand on Kilala's back to steady herself. Miroku placed his hand on top of Sango's. Sango looked up at Miroku, she blushed again. Miroku still smiling hopped down off Kilala's back.

"Need a hand?" He asked. **(A/N corny I know… it's all I could think of, so bear with me okay, lol) **Shippo was watching Sango and Miroku. _Oh great, now what!_ He thought. Shippo rolled his eyes and jumped of Kilala's head. **(A/N That's where Shippo normally sits right?) **

"Since you two are a little busy right now, I guess I'll have to tell Inuyasha that isn't Kagome" Shippo said in a very dull, unimpressed tone. Shippo ran off towards Inuyasha, leaving Miroku and Sango alone…. Well except for Kilala that is. Sango and Miroku looked at Shippo and watched him run off, then they looked back at each other. Miroku raised his left eyebrow at Sango.

"I don't think so!" Sango replied to Miroku's flirtatious remark. She then turned and chased after Shippo. Once she was sure Miroku was far enough away she shook her head.

"That Miroku." She sighed, there was a small smile on her face as she said his name. Miroku watched as Sango ran off. His smile quickly faded when he realized he was all alone, except for Kilala. Kilala meowed and flew off leaving Miroku all by himself.

"Wait up!" Miroku called as he ran after Kilala. Kilala looked back and took pity on poor Miroku. She flew back and he hopped on her back and they flew off.

**Back with Inuyasha**

Inuyasha had 'Kagome' in his arms. She grinned evilly.

"How did you get here?" Inuyasha asked, but there was no answer. In the distance Inuyasha could hear Shippo shouting.

"THAT ISN'T KAGOME!" He screamed. _This isn't Kagome?_ Inuyasha thought. He had a puzzled look on his face. _They're on to me!_ The demon 'Kagome' thought. She pushed Inuyasha away and struck him with her hand. Inuyasha looked bewildered at 'Kagome'.

**At Keade's hut**

Kagome was running a high fever, so Keade went out to fetch some water and a cloth to put on Kagome's forehead. Once Keade had the water and cloth she returned to the hut. She found Kagome standing.

"Kagome are ye feeling well?" Keade asked unsure of what was going on.

"Inu….yasha…" was all Kagome said. She then collapsed.

"Kagome!" Keade shouted. She ran over to Kagome and made sure she was all right. _Inuyasha must be in trouble!_ Keade thought. _But whatever it is I'm sure he can handle himself._

**Back with Inuyasha and the others**

Shippo, Sango, Miroku and Kilala finally reached Inuyasha. Inuyasha was standing there staring at 'Kagome'.

"Why….?" He asked.

"Get over yourself Inuyasha! That isn't Kagome!" Shippo shouted.

"But….." Inuyasha replied. _What is going on!_ He thought.

"You fool! I'm not Kagome! I'm Olivia that shape shifting demon!" Olivia shouted. "And thanks to you're friend Kagome I now how the power I once possessed."

"Why you…" Inuyasha growled. He cracked his knuckles and went straight for Olivia. But something stopped him; it was because she was still in the form of Kagome.

"Inuyasha you are so pathetic! You can't even kill me, is it because you love this Kagome girl!" Olivia said in a taunting tone. Everyone stared at Inuyasha waiting for him to answer.

"So what if I do?" He muttered. No one was truly shocked by his answer but still it was nice that he finally realized it. "What are you staring at?" Inuyasha growled.

"Oh nothing!" Miroku replied. "Now what to do about her!" Miroku asked as he pointed to Olivia.

"We gotta kill her that what we do!" Inuyasha replied.

"But how? I couldn't possible hurt Kagome!" Miroku replied.

"Me two" Sang said.

"Me three!" Shippo cried.

"Well do you think it is easy for me! But it's the only way!" Inuyasha said. _I wish there were some other way…but there isn't!_ He thought. Inuyasha hear a rustling among the tree. He glanced over.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.

"We are being watched!" Inuyasha whispered. In the bushes near by the gang was been watch by a certain priestess by the name of **(A/N Can you guess who? Lol)** Kikiyo.

"Are you sure?" Sango asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"Well I think you've had a little too much conversation and a little less me kicking your butts!" Olivia shouted.

**In the forest with Kikiyo**

_Inuyasha you are so pathetic! _Kikiyo thought. _Well since you don't have the guts to kill this Kagome look alike then I'll have the pleasure of doing it myself!_

**Back with Olivia and the rest of them**

"You are weak Inuyasha!" A familiar voice shouted. Everyone turned to where the voice came from, but there was no one in sight. Inuyasha heard a sound of an arrow being notched into a bow.

"Kikiyo!" He whispered. An arrow then wized by Inuyasha head and struck Olivia right in the heart.

"NO!" She shouted. Olivia then went limp and fell to the ground. Even thought it wasn't Kagome Inuyasha still had a pain in his chest from seeing Olivia die. There was a purple aura that flew from Olivia's body towards Keade's Village.

"Kagome will be safe now." Inuyasha sighed. Inuyasha glanced over at Olivia's dead body. He couldn't bear to see it, it hurt him so much. _I swear I'll never let that happen to you Kagome!_ Inuyasha thought. "Come on guys lets go see how Kagome is" Inuyasha said weakly.

"Okay" Shippo smiled. Sango and Miroku nodded. The five of them started to head back to Keade's village. They walked in silence the whole way, no one wanting to bring up what had happened.

**Keade's Hut**

A purple aura flew into the hut and into Kagome's body. Kagome slowly got up and observed her surroundings.

"What happened?" She asked. Keade let out a sigh of relief.

"The priestess power that ye posses was sucked right out of ye by a demon" Keade replied.

"Really…? That's weird I don't remember anything like that happening" Kagome said. About half an hour after Kagome woke up Inuyasha and the gang finally made it back to Keade's village.

"KAGOME!" Shippo cried as he ran towards her. His eyes were filled with tears, happy ones. He was glad that she was okay. Sango sighed, she was happy her good friend was going to be fine. Miroku looked at Sango, he thought of what happened back at the field. Inuyasha walked up and sat beside Kagome. A small smile was on his face. Kagome gave Inuyasha a wired look.

"You feeling okay?" she asked him.

"Feh" Inuyasha replied. "I'm glad you're alright Kagome" Inuyasha sighed quietly. Kagome hear that she blushed a little, then leaned on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Me too" She replied.

**Okay that is the chapter! Well was it worth the wait? I hope so! Please read and review! Thanks a bunch! Later!**


	18. The nightmares begin

**Hey I am so sorry I havent updated in a while! So I hope you like it!**

**The nightmares begin**

It had been a few days since Kagome got her spiritual powers back. She seemed to be fine. Inuyasha on the other hand wasn't. He decided that they would stay in Keade's village a little while longer to make sure things were absolutely okay with Kagome. Inuyasha was sitting at the base of a tree resting and watching Kagome very closely.

"Inuyasha for the 10 000 time, I'm fine! Stop worrying about me!" Kagome sighed. She was happy Inuyasha cared so much, but even she had to admit it was getting suffocating. She couldn't go for five seconds without Inuyasha watching her with his gloomy eyes.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Kagome asked.

"Yea, I'm okay" Inuyasha replied.

"Okay, sometimes you really worry me!" Kagome confessed. Inuyasha's ears perked up and he hid his smile.

"Thanks Kagome" Inuyasha replied. Kagome was confused, so she just nodded. Kagome saw Sango walk past.

"Sango wait up!" She shouted. Sango stopped and turned, she waved to Kagome, motioning her to hurry up.

"I'll see you later" Kagome smiled. She ruffled Inuyasha's hair and ran off giggling. Inuyasha growled and rolled his eyes.

"That Kagome" He sighed. Inuyasha watched as Kagome ran up to Sango and watched them walk off.

"So….." Miroku said.

"Shut up monk!" Inuyasha snapped.

"What! I didn't say anything!" Miroku exclaimed, trying to look as innocent as possible. Inuyasha got up and smacked Miroku on the head with his Tetsuga (still in it's sheath).

"Ouch!" Miroku shouted. He quickly placed a hand on where Inuyasha had struck him. He could already feel a welt developing.

"Man, what's with me and getting hit?" Miroku sighed.

**With Sango and Kagome**

Sango and Kagome walked along silently. Kagome was getting a little uncomfortable, so she started to hum.

"Hmmmmm….hmmmmm…hmm" she was humming her favorite song, Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney. **(A/N OMG Jesse McCartney is so hott! Lol well… I think he is anyways!) **

"Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Yes?" Kagome replied.

"I was just…umm….erm….wondering is you were feeling okay?" Sango asked.

"What's with everyone!" Kagome shouted, "I feel great!" She shouted.

"Okay" Sango muttered. The two walked silently along for a few minutes, until Kagome stopped in front of Sango. Sango nearly ran into her.

"Okay, you aren't telling me something!" Kagome said.

"……." Sango didn't know what to say.

"Come on spill!" Kagome said.

"Okay!" Sango sighed, "The reason why everyone has been asking if you're okay is because when that demon Olivia stole your powers she looked like you. Also when she was killed…… she looked like you" Sango said as gently as she could. Kagome looked at Sango wide eyed.

"So that's what happened!" Kagome gasped. "I'm sorry" Kagome whispered.

"Don't be, you're safe, so that's all that matters!" Sango said. "And Inuyasha has been freaking out after what he saw." Sango added.

"Well, yea….he is suffocating me!" Kagome sighed. Sango nodded. The two girls sat down on the grass and recalled stories from when they first met, funny and embarrassing things that happened to them, and Kagome told Sango about her world. They laughed, giggled, sighed and reminisced until the sun went down.

"It's getting late" Kagome said as she stood up and stretch. Sango nodded.

"Something is coming!" Sango said sternly. Kagome knew it was big, so she notched an arrow in her bow and prepared to fight. Inuyasha then skidded to a stop right in front of Kagome. Both Kagome and Sango let out a sigh of relief.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha gasped out of breath. "Thank goodness you're okay! You had me really worried!" HE said. Kagome shook her head slowly.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, he had a confused look on his face.

"Come on, let's go" Kagome yawned. Inuyasha looked over at her to make sure she was okay. Kagome sighed. _What am I going to do with him?_ She thought. The three of them walked back to Keade's village. Inuyasha walked in front of the two girls to make sure there was nothing coming to get them or anything like that. Once they returned to Keade's village they had something to eat and went to bed.

"Good night everyone" Kagome and Sango said.

"Good night Kagome, Sango" Inuyasha said.

"Night!" Shippo said.

"Need me to tuck you two in?" Miroku asked, mainly looking at Sango. Sango glared at Miroku and went to slap him, but Miroku quickly got up and ran off. Sango chased him, the two ran around laughing until Miroku slowed down and got his well-deserved slap from Sango. Sango clapped her hand together and walked with Kagome to their hut.

"Sleep well Kagome" Inuyasha whispered. Inuyasha glanced over at Miroku; he was gripping the top of his head. Inuyasha smirked and walked towards his hut. Shippo and Miroku followed him.

"Kagome…..where are you?" Inuyasha shouted. He was in a field and the sent of Kagome's blood was everywhere. Inuyasha was freaking out, he ran as fast as he could, but wasn't sure where to run.

"KAGOME!" He shouted.

"Inu…yasha…." Kagome replied in a small voice. Inuyasha just barely heard her call his name, he ran towards the voice. He seemed to be running forever but getting nowhere.

"HOLD ON I'COMING!" He screamed. Inuyasha saw Kagome. She was bashed up really bad. There was a pool of blood all around her. Inuyasha fell to his knees. He took Kagome's hand in his.

"WHO DID THIS TO YOU!" He growled.

"Naraku" Kagome managed to whisper. Her hand then went limp. Inuyasha stared down at Kagome. _She's alive! She can't die!_ Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha was listening hard to hear Kagome breathing, but sadly there was nothing.

"Fool!" Some one shouted.

"NARAKU!" Inuyasha growled. Inuyasha wanted to get up and run, but he couldn't. He could only stare down at Kagome. He picked her up and hugged her tied. His Hiori was now drenched in Kagome's blood.

"NO!" He screamed. Inuyasha then woke up. He was drenched in cold sweat. Miroku and Shippo were staring at him. Inuyasha had a horrified look on his face. _KAGOME! _He thought. He got up and ran towards the girls hut. He burst threw the door, waking the two girls up and scaring them to death.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha sighed. He ran up to Kagome and gave her a big hug.

"Thank god you're okay!" He whispered. Kagome looked at Sango. Sango looked at Kagome.

"What's wrong?" They asked Inuyasha.

"It was just a dream!" He smiled. Kagome and Sango were both very confused and tired. So they just shrugged it off and went to go back to sleep.

"Kagome…." Inuyasha said.

"Yes?" Kagome replied.

"Is it…. Umm…. Okay if I stay and watch over you tonight….?" Inuyasha asked shyly. Kagome looked at Sango. After the scare Inuyasha just had how could she say no. Sango nodded.

"I guess I'm stuck with Miroku tonight." Sango half sighed half smiled. Kagome watch Sango leave then lay back down. She moved the two beds together and motioned for Inuyasha to lay down. Inuyasha lay down beside Kagome and closed his eyes. He kept them closed until he heard Kagome's breathing relax. He opened his eyes and watch Kagome very closely as she slept.

"Sleep well Kagome" Inuyasha whispered.

**Okay, there you go! Hope you liked it! And I'm SO SORRY! Please forgive me! Please read and review! Thanks a bunch!**


	19. The nightmares get worse

**The nightmares get worse**

Inuyasha was haunted by his nightmare of Kagome; he hadn't slept in days and looked terrible. Inuyasha would doze off from time to time and then wake up again two seconds later. Everyone was beginning to worry about him, especially Kagome.

"Inuyasha you should get some sleep!" Kagome said in a worried tone. Inuyasha had a blank look on his face. He looked at Kagome with his blood shot eyes and just barely managed to shake his head no. Inuyasha had huge bags under his eyes and had no energy what so ever. When the gang was walking down the road Inuyasha would often stumble to one side, and almost fall in the ditch.

"Inuyasha you need to rest" Shippo said.

"No I'm fine" Inuyasha said weakly.

"Inuyasha you most defiantly aren't fine!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha's ears fell to the top of his head.

"Please don't shout," He pleaded.

"Well then stop and rest!" Kagome said.

"Fine" Inuyasha said, not having the energy to argue with Kagome. Inuyasha sat down on the ground under the shade of a big tree. His eyes began to grow heavy then it all went black.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha shouted. _Where did that wench get to now?_ He thought.

"INUYASHA! HELP!" Kagome screamed.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted in a panic. _Dam it, where did she get to!_ Inuyasha began sniffing the air to find Kagome's scent. Inuyasha eventually found it, but there was also another scent with Kagome's, it was…. Naraku's.

"That ……." Inuyasha said as he ran as fast as he could. Inuyasha ran until he saw the faint outlines of Kagome and Naraku. Inuyasha was about to draw his Tetsuiga when Naraku came up behind him and struck him in the shoulder. Naraku secretly stuck in a shard of the Shikon jewel in Inuyasha's slashed open shoulder. Inuyasha was too distracted by Kagome's cry for help to realize Naraku had just made him a pawn in his sick psychotic game.

"Kagome..?" Inuyasha said as her ran closer to Kagome.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped as she saw the huge gash in his shoulder. "What did you do? Let me take care of that right away!" she said. Inuyasha slowed down to a walk, and then, that's when it happened. His vision when dark and he feel to the ground. The last thing he heard was Kagome scream.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome shouted as she ran over to help him.

"Hahahaha" Naraku chuckled evilly. "Its no use, this pathetic half wit of a demon is now under my command!"

"What are you talking about?" Kagome shouted. "I don't believe you! Inuyasha tell him it's not true! You'd never side with him!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha didn't answer her.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said, but somehow his voice was different. It's seemed sinister and evil. Inuyasha looked up at Kagome, his eyes were glazed over, like all Naraku's possessed puppets.

"NO!" Kagome gasped.

"No what?" Inuyasha asked. Inuyasha flexed his claws.

"Now Inuyasha, do what your demon heart truly desires" Naraku chuckled and left. Inuyasha looked at Kagome. Kagome had tears streaming down her face, but it had no effect on Inuyasha. He couldn't do anything, this is…..or was what his heart truly desired.

"Inuyasha" Kagome whispered as tears poured out of her eyes and dripped of her chin leaving wet marks on the dirt. Kagome just stood there, she didn't know what else to do. She couldn't bring herself too physically hurt Inuyasha, it would kill her inside.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said with a smirk. "Now its time to say good bye!" Inuyasha lunged at Kagome with his claws and struck her in the stomach. Kagome flinched then dropped to her knees clenching the spot where Inuyasha had struck her. She was dripping with blood, it seemed to pour out and she couldn't stop it. Kagome looked up.

"Why?" Kagome asked weakly. She then fell to the ground, and a pool of blood surrounded her. Inuyasha then saw what he actually did, at first he wanted to do a little more damage to an already dead Kagome, but something stopped him. His guilt and sorrow over came the power of the jewel shard. It fell out of his shoulder and Inuyasha collapsed to the ground. He was now kneeling in Kagome's blood staring at him hands that were covered in her blood as well.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried. Inuyasha rolled Kagome over and looked for any signs of life….but sadly there was none. Inuyasha lay Kagome's head on his lap and looked at her face, it wasn't a sad look, but and understanding caring one. A single tear rolled down Inuyasha's check and fell onto Kagome's face. Inuyasha hunched over and hugged Kagome tightly.

"Excellent!" Naraku said. He came out and took back his jewel shard. "What's wrong Inuyasha? Isn't this what you wanted?" Naraku was having pure joy from Inuyasha's sorrow.

"Why!" Inuyasha growled. "Why must you do this to me! Wasn't losing the first woman I loved enough for you? Why did you have to take her as well?" Inuyasha glared at Naraku.

"Why Inuyasha?" Naraku quoted. "Because you don't deserve to be happy, you are a worthless half demon, that is why! You are not worthy of them!" Naraku spat at Inuyasha.

"This isn't over Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Oh, I think it is" Naraku said plainly. He walked away. Inuyasha watched as Naraku simply walked away from this mess and looked back down at Kagome In misery.

"No!" He shouted. Inuyasha then woke up. Inuyasha looked down and all he saw was red.

"KAGOME!" He shouted in pure horror.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. _What's with him?_ She thought to herself. Inuyasha jumped up and felt something fall off of him. He looked down and saw it was his Hiori.

"Wench" Inuyasha muttered. Kagome gave Inuyasha the strangest look. Inuyasha clam as he could walked over to Kagome, picked her up and hugged her tightly. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo looked at Inuyasha oddly as well.

"What's going on Inuyasha!" Shippo asked.

"Just a bad dream…..a bad dream…" He said with a smile on his face. Inuyasha sat down beside Kagome and watch everyone carefully. It was nighttime so the rest of them slept, except for Inuyasha that is, he watched over them. Making sure nothing, absolutely nothing would happen to any of them.

**Okay so this is my chapter, hope you liked it! And sorry if it's a little sad! **


	20. The little things, and the guy in the ri...

**Hey, well I have another story up! And I'd like for you guys to check it out! It's called "The weird adventures of Karina and Courtney" it's a co-written story by Karina (orangepencils) and myself….obviously, well it's a humor story, so hope you like it! Also I'm gonna co-write a story with Pascale (I-hAd-No-Id3a-FoR-a-NaMe) so I hope you'll read them, or at least check them out! Thanks!**

**The little things**

Since Inuyasha's dreams he has been very careful. Like when they are moving from village to village, he is always ahead of the group looking for demons and such. Also he's been more protective, even towards Shippo! One day a village boy was picking on Shippo and Inuyasha came over.

"Shouldn't you be helping your mommy?" Inuyasha asked. The little boy glared at Inuyasha.

"Shut up, dog face!" He shouted. Shippo stared at the kid.

"Bad idea…." Shippo muttered. Inuyasha picked the kid up by the shirt.

"Mess with Shippo again, and you'll have to deal with me!" Inuyasha growled. "Go back home momma's boy!" he said as he took Shippo and walked away. Kagome saw the whole thing and couldn't believe it.

"Inuyasha!" she cried. Inuyasha smiled at her.

"What?" he asked.

"You….just…stuck up for Shippo!" She replied.

"And…..cant a guy be nice?" He replied. Kagome shook her head.

"Never mind" She sighed. Later that day, Kagome and Sango went on a walk.

"Sango, have you noticed, Inuyasha's weird behavior?" Kagome asked.

"Yes" Sango replied.

"Well its weird, he's being so nice, not that I mind, but it's not Inuyasha" Kagome said. Sango nodded her head.

"I agree with you, it's like making Miroku a perfectly harmless monk…" Sango said. Kagome looked at Sango, Sango looked at Kagome and they burst out in laughter.

"As if!" Kagome gasped between giggles. Sango began to picture Miroku as a gentle man, kind, courteous and not a lecher. Sango pictured Miroku with his brown hair slicked back, and a fancy suit (for her time anyways) a wealthy man….but it just wasn't the Miroku Sango knew and loved. Sango shook her head. Kagome laughed.

"Not the Miroku you wanted?" She asked. Sango looked at Kagome and blushed.

"Not really…" she replied shyly.

"Don't worry about it! Its safe with me!" Kagome replied. Kagome and Sango walked back towards the village, when they got their they saw Inuyasha on all four sniffing the ground. Shippo, Miroku and all the villagers were staring at him.

"Inuyasha what are you doing!" Shippo whispered.

"Trying to track Kagome! What does it look like!" Inuyasha replied.

"Inuyasha, now think of the women and children….especially women, you're making me look bad! Stand up fool!" Miroku said. Sango and Kagome laughed hysterically.

"KAGOME!" Shippo shouted. He ran to Kagome. Kagome bent down and picked him up. "Make him stop!" Shippo whispered in Kagome's ear. Kagome nodded.

"Inuyasha…." Kagome called. Inuyasha looked up and saw Kagome. He jumped up and ran towards her. Kagome smiled.

"Good puppy!" She said cheekily, and patted him on the head. Inuyasha growled.

"Where were you? I was worried!" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome saw the angry, frustration and worry in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sango and I just went for a walk…" Kagome frowned. Inuyasha laid off a bit. He patted Kagome on the head.

"Okay." Inuyasha said smiling. Kagome just glared at Inuyasha. He just walked away. Sango looked at Kagome and shook her head.

"What's wrong?" Miroku said as he groped Sango behind. Sango swung around and slapped Miroku.

"Well I was just fine, until you came along…." Sango replied. Miroku clenched his cheek and watch Sango walk off. He sighed. Kagome looked at Miroku, then at Shippo, then back to Miroku and shrugged.

"Guys!" Kagome said as she raised her hands over her head. Kagome also walked off. Kagome met up with Sango, she was laughing at Miroku, whom she just slapped.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" She asked.

"Not too sure, ask Inuyasha" Sango replied. Kagome looked at Sango.

"Yea, I guess, he's really different though….." Kagome said. Sango nodded.

"I donno what to tell you, I think that whole Olivia thing scared him." Sango replied. Kagome agreed.

"I'll talk to him" Kagome said. Kagome ran off toward Inuyasha.

"INUYASHA WAI……" Kagome shouted, then she tripped over a rock and fell, she scrapped her knee and was bleeding. Kagome looked at her knee. _Oh great!_ She thought. Inuyasha turned around and saw Kagome.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted then ran over to her. He helped her up then looked at her knee.

"You've gotta be more careful!" Inuyasha said. Kagome glared at Inuyasha.

"I tripped, so what…..I'll be fine" Kagome said. Inuyasha didn't agree. He ran and grabbed a band-aid then took Kagome to the river. He washed out her wound and put the band-aid over it.

"There!" He said proudly. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, he had a smile on his face from his accomplishment.

"Inuyasha….are you feeling okay?" Kagome asked him as she stared at the ground. Inuyasha was taken back by Kagome's question.

"What? Of course, don't be silly" He replied. He saw Kagome was looking at the ground.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked Kagome. Kagome looked at Inuyasha then back at the ground.

"It's just…..you've been acting really weird…." Kagome replied as she kicked a stone. Inuyasha looked at Kagome strangely.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"You've been really nice….not that it's a bad thing…its just not you…" Kagome said as she looked at Inuyasha. His golden brown eyes were staring right into hers. Inuyasha laughed.

"Well I thought that's what you liked…" Inuyasha replied.

"Liked….." Kagome repeated.

"Yea…you know…well isn't Hojo like that?" Inuyasha said staring at the ground.

"Inuyasha….what's going on?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha sighed. _Man I hate telling people my true feelings! _He thought.

"Okay…it all started after the Olivia thing, ever since that I've been thinking…that maybe one day you'll want someone who is nice to you and is the total opposite of me….then you'd leave this world forever….." Inuyasha said as he kicked the ground with his foot.

"Oh….Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as she walked over to Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked up at her, he was looking right in her eyes. Kagome put her hands around Inuyasha's neck, lend in and kissed him. Inuyasha kissed Kagome back. Kagome stopped kissing Inuyasha.

"Don't be silly, why would I leave you? Hojo isn't the one I like, the guy I like has ears and dresses in red and carries around a big sword. I know he'll always protect me no matter what." Kagome said with a smile.

"Who is he? Is it Miroku?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome started to laugh.

"What, its not funny! I'm being serious here!" Inuyasha growled.

"Look in the river you'll see the guy I like!" Kagome said as she walked off. Inuyasha watched Kagome walk towards the village and when she was out of site her walked over to the river.

"Okay, come out! I'm gonna kill you!" Inuyasha shouted. He looked around and saw no one. _Well maybe the guy's reflection will be in the river!_ Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha looked in the river, he saw a man with silver hear and dog-ears, and he was wear all red. Inuyasha growled.

"Wait a minute…" Inuyasha said to himself.

"Its me!" Inuyasha walked back to the village with a smile on his face.

**Well at least we all know Inuyasha isn't the brightest crayon in the box! Okay so that's my chapter! Sorry about the wait! I've had soccer and more soccer…and other stuff….also my second story, hope you check that out! And my third one too! Its on I-hAd-No-Id3a-FoR-a-NaMe account! Please check them out and stay reading this story! Later people!**


	21. Love and love again

**Love and love again**

_What is taking Inuyasha so long?_ Kagome thought to herself. She just shook her head. Kagome reached the village and saw Miroku and Sango sitting down talking….like actually talking, no perverted moments or anything. She was shocked. Shippo had fallen asleep beside them and looked so peaceful.

"Well what's going on here?" Kagome asked. Sango and Miroku looked at each other.

"Nothing…" Sango said blushing. Miroku nodded.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Miroku asked trying to change the subject. Kagome laughed.

"Well I told him a little something about the guy I like and he's still trying to figure it out." Kagome said. Sango and Miroku laughed. They both knew who it was.

"Inuyasha, he is so dense" Sango said.

"He wouldn't have known you liked him if it slapped him in the face!" Miroku said. Kagome glared at Miroku. Shippo woke up.

"Can't you be quite!" Shippo moaned as he rolled over. The three of them laughed. Kagome picked Shippo up.

"I'll take him to the hut to sleep" She giggled. Sango and Miroku nodded. Kagome took Shippo over to the hut; she laid him down and watched him sleep.

"How peaceful…." She whispered. Just then Inuyasha burst into the hut.

"KAGOME I FIGURED OUT WHO IT WAS!" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"SHHHHHHHH…" Kagome said. "Shippo is sleeping!" Shippo sat up.

"Inuyasha! BE QUITE!" He shouted. Kagome glared at Inuyasha.

"Either get out or I'll sssss……" Kagome said. Inuyasha knew what was coming next so he ran out of the hut as fast as he could. Inuyasha slumped down by where Sango and Miroku where sitting.

"What's wrong, the puppy looks sad!" Miroku said. Inuyasha glared at Miroku. Sango tried so hard not to laugh, but Inuyasha knew she wanted to.

"Hmpht……" Inuyasha said as he got up and walked away.

"Come on, I was only joking!" Miroku said. Inuyasha shrugged. Kagome came out a moment later and saw Sango punch Miroku in the arm.

"Nice going monk!" She said. Miroku rubbed the spot that Sango had hit him.

"Oh no…..what happened now? And where is Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. She looked around.

"Well see, Miroku was teasing Inuyasha then he got up and walked off," Sango said. Kagome sighed.

"What way did he go?" Kagome asked. Sango and Miroku pointed to where Inuyasha had walked off. They could see the little figure of their friend in the distance.

"Kay, I'll be back in a bit!" Kagome said. She ran and got her bike which was lying on the side of Keade's hut. She got it then hopped on and speed towards Inuyasha. She could see the small Inuyasha becoming bigger.

"Inuyasha wait up!" Kagome called. Inuyasha stopped and turned around. He saw Kagome and smiled a little bit. Kagome reached Inuyasha and got off her bike.

"Why did you leave?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha shrugged.

"I donno…." Inuyasha muttered.

"Don't be like that…." Kagome said. Inuyasha chuckled a little bit. "So where are we headed?" Kagome asked.

"We?" Inuyasha repeated. Kagome glared at Inuyasha.

"Fine I guess I'll leave……." Kagome said as she turned to get her bike.

"NO" Inuyasha said as he grabbed her trailing hand. Kagome looked down at her hand then at Inuyasha. She smiled and blushed slightly. Inuyasha still didn't believe what he had just done. _I grabbed here hand…_ He thought to himself.

In the village 

Meanwhile in the village Shippo was still sleeping and Sango was left alone with the lecherous monk. Although Sango would be the last to admit it, she was actually have fun sitting and talking with Miroku.

"So, what do you think is up with Inuyasha and Kagome?" Miroku asked raising his left eyebrow. Sango rolled her eyes.

"What does it matter? Do you like Kagome or something?" Sango asked. When she asked that question her hopes fell while she waited for Miroku to respond.

"Do I like Kagome?" Miroku said. _Hmmmm…I wonder why Sango would ask me such a question…_Miroku thought. He glanced at Sango and saw she wore a small frown, one wouldn't notice unless they had very keen eyes for her.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked that….." Sango said apologetically.

"No need to fret my dear Sango, for I have no feelings of that sort for Kagome." Miroku said. Sango smile, she couldn't hide it, Miroku saw that smile and instantly knew what she was thinking. _My dear Sango, it is nice to know that you too have feelings for me_, he thought.

"I really prefer the strong, beautiful demon slayer types…." Miroku said. Sango looked at Miroku and blushed.

"Beautiful…..?" She asked. Miroku nodded.

With Kagome and Inuyasha 

"Inuyasha….." Kagome said. Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"I….ummm….well….you see….I was just……ummm….." Inuyasha stammered. Kagome smiled.

"No need to explain." Kagome said, she grabbed onto Inuyasha's hand and stood beside him.

"Ummm….Kagome….wanna take a walk?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded.

"Yep, that would be nice." She said with a smile. Inuyasha and Kagome strolled along a nice quite forest path, they walked in silence, neither of them knew what to say to the other. Inuyasha kept looking at Kagome, and thinking to himself. _It isn't that hard to show her how I feel, it's just around the others…but they'll get suspicious if I always take Kagome away and…ARGH! I don't know!_

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at her.

"Oh nothing, just thinking….." Inuyasha replied.

"Really? What about?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha turned bright red, and Kagome got the hint that it was probably about her. She laughed.

"Never mind then…" Kagome said, giggling to herself.

"What's so funny wench?" Inuyasha said with a mischievous smile.

"You, silly puppy!" Kagome said as she rubbed Inuyasha's ears.

"HEY! STOP THAT! THAT TICKLES YOU KNOW!" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome rubbed Inuyasha's ears some more than ran off laughing. Inuyasha growled.

"I'll get you wench!" He shouted.

"Only if you can swim!" Kagome called, then there was a splash sound in the distance. Inuyasha ran towards the sound. When he got there he saw Kagome swimming around in the river.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Kagome giggled.

"Swimming silly!" Kagome said. "Come on in! The water is great!" she said as she floated a top the water. Inuyasha moaned, and Kagome looked up. She got out of the water and stood beside Inuyasha dripping wet. She grabbed his hand tightly and jumped into the water, dragging Inuyasha with her.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha growled. Kagome swam away.

"What are ya gonna do?" She asked. Inuyasha swam after her and caught her by the ankle. He pulled Kagome closer and looked into her eyes.

"That's what I was gonna do!" Inuyasha said with a smirk. Kagome looked into his golden eyes and was in heaven. She closed her eyes and leaned in to kiss Inuyasha. Inuyasha was shocked but saw that no one was around so he kissed Kagome back.

In the Village 

Sango was looking at Miroku. _Did he just say what I think he said?_ She thought to herself. Miroku wasn't sure of what to do himself either. He had just confessed his love to Sango and she hadn't reacted the way it had played out so many times in his head. In his head he saw himself and Sango talking and she asked the same question about Kagome, but only when he answered that question Sango flung her arms around him and kissed him. Miroku frowned at the thought of that no coming true.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked. Miroku looked at her.

"Well this isn't they way it was in my head….." Miroku said rubbing the back of his head. Sango was shocked.

"And exactly HOW did it go in you Cough lecherous Cough head?" Sango asked curiously. Miroku disregarded Sango's comment.

"Well in my mind, when I told you, you flung your arms around me and….well….kissed me…" Miroku replied. Sango smiled.

"Oh….you mean…..like this?" Sango asked. She flung her arms around Miroku's neck and kissed him.

**Well that's the end of this chapter! Hope you liked it! And sorry about the delay! Just been super busy! R&R! Thanks!**


	22. Women are hard to deal with

**Women are hard to deal with**

**Omg guys I am updating! Lol I got a review today a new reader, so thought I'd update just for that person! The one that doesn't like Hojo, you know who you are! Feel special! And its an x-mas present to all of you! I'll start updating again, school has just been so…. arhg you know how it it! Lol**

_Oh my god…. did I just…_ Sango thought to herself. She let her lips break free and looked upon the face she had kissed. It was indeed what she thought. She blushed furiously and shied away. Miroku was so happy Sango finally knew. He was in heaven. Not only did he tell her, she kissed him as well.

"Sango…" Miroku said as he saw Sango blushing. Sango looked at him. She didn't know what to say. Miroku knew this would happen. He was fine with it. As long as she returned his feelings he was the luckiest man in the world. He smiled at her, slowly got up and stretched his hand out to her.

"Umm….. thanks…" Sango said as she grabbed his hand and he helped her up. Miroku smiled.

"My pleasure!" He said happily. The two stood there, side by side, and still hand in hand. Sango didn't notice it, she felt happy for once, and it felt natural to be this way.

"Shall we take a walk?" Miroku asked his beloved Sango. She smiled at him and nodded. "Ladies first…" He said reaching out his free hand to the air. Sango smiled.

"What a gentleman" Sango said half joking. _At least he wont be perverted if I have one of his hands_ She though. The two walked into the forest together. Silent at first, not knowing what lay ahead for them

**With Inuyasha and Kagome**

Kagome and Inuyasha finished their swim but were drenched for head to toe.

"So what now?" Inuyasha asked Kagome looking at her seemly see through shirt. Kagome shrugged, but also saw a weird kind of smirk on his face she looked down at her self.

"OH GOD!" She cried. "INUYASHA YOU PERVE! YOU SPEND WAY WAY WAY TOO MUCH TIME WITH THAT MIROKU!" Inuyasha shrugged.

"What was I suppose to do!" He said jokingly. Then Kagome got that look in her eye. "Kagome…wait…no…it was a joke! I SWEAR!…" But it was too late.

"SIT!" Kagome shouted. There was a loud crash, followed by muffled curses. Kagome smirk…. "Serves you right…. pervert" She said and started to walk to the village. Inuyasha finally got up.

"WENCH!" He shouted as he ran after Kagome.

**With Sango and Miroku**

"What was that?" Miroku asked, as he felt the ground shake.

"I'll give you one guess!" Sango said to him.

"Kagome…." They said in unison. The two started to laugh.

"Yes….what about me?" Came a voice from behind them. The two turned around and saw a dripping wet Kagome. Sango looked at Kagome, down at her hand, back to Kagome, then to Miroku then back down at her hand.

"Ummmm…" Sango said immediately letting go of Mirokus' hand, "Nothing!" She said trying to cover up the fact she was holding Mirokus' hand.

"Sure…." Kagome said in a sneering voice. _Nice try Sango, no covering that one up_ Kagome thought. Miroku was staring at Kagome. _Her….Her…top…_ He thought.

"Nice top you have there Kagome" Miroku said in his littler perverted way. Sango glared at Miroku, _I knew things wouldn't change_ She thought angrily to herself. She sneered again at Miroku, turned to him, then, SLAP!

"PERVERT!" She shouted and stormed off. Miroku stood wide-eyed. _I thought that would stop…_ He thought as he clenched his face. Sango hit him, but never this hard before. Kagome glared at him.

"Serves you right! PREVE!" She shouted as she ran after Sango. Miroku stood all alone, not knowing what to do. Then a soaking wet Inuyasha ran out of the bushes.

"Ummm….do I want to ask?" Miroku said. Inuyasha looked back and saw Miroku clenching is face.

"Not really…do I wanna ask?" Inuyasha said referring to Mirokus' face. He shook his head.

"No, but lets just say, women are hard to deal with." Miroku said half sighing and wishing her could take it back.

"You said it!" Inuyasha replied. The two now lonely "bachelors" walked slumped over back to the village.

**Okayz, well that's this chapter! Hope you like it! Sorry if it's short, I didn't know what to write! But now I can work of this! Please review so I can add!**


	23. Going to be slaves

**Slaves**

Sango and Kagome had made their way back to the village in a big huff. They were so disappointed in Inuyasha and Miroku. They stormed into the cabin and sat down. Their big fuss woke Shippo up.

"Huh…" Shippo moaned as he rolled over facing the girls. "What's…. What's going on?" He asked. Sango and Kagome looked at Shippo, from their frustrated looks and storming in on him, he knew right away what was wrong. He shrugged his shoulders, as he sat up. _I am going to leave before they eat me alive_ He thought. He stretched out his arms and got up, he slowly walked out of the cabin. The girl's eyes followed him and as he left they started their bickering.

"I can't believe him!" Kagome said. "He….he…..ARGH!" She sighed angrily. Sango looked at Kagome, she didn't want to bring up the subject of her and Miroku. She knew Kagome would make a big fuss.

"Why, what did he do?" Sango asked her. Kagome looked at Sango with cold eyes.

"He is learning a few things from that Miroku!" She growled. Sango' eyes widened. _Oh great, there is no avoiding now! _She thought to herself. "But then again Miroku isn't all that bad now is he?" Kagome asked her good friend. Sango blushed furiously and looked to the far corner of the cabin.

"I have no idea what you mean!" Sango said shyly. Kagome looked at Sango.

"YOU LIAR!" She shouted. "TELL ME!" Kagome sat there, here eyes wide, and her ears ready to listen. She couldn't wait to hear this story about Miroku. She waited but Sango didn't answer.

"Nothing happened…" Sango said looking Kagome in the eyes still blushing. Kagome frowned, she was really hopping Sango would tell her. Kagome let out a small sigh. Sango now felt bad that she was keeping such a secret from her best friend, but she didn't want to make a big deal about it.

**With Inuyasha and Miroku**

Inuyasha and Miroku slowly made their way back to the village. They reached the outskirts as a small fox demon came running up to them. He was out of breath but managed to say something.

"What…..did….you…..do?" He said between gasps for breath. Miroku and Inuyasha looked shocked at the little boy. _How does he know?_ The two of them thought. Shippo laughed. "Well its kind of hard to miss two angry girls charging in on you when you are trying to sleep." He said simply. The two sighed.

"There is no getting out of this one!" Miroku said. Inuyasha nodded. Shippo stared at the two.

"First off what happened!"? Shippo asked curiously. Inuyasha and Miroku looked at the little fox demon, then back at each other.

"Lets just say, Miroku is perverted enough for the both of use…." Inuyasha said. Miroku started to nod his head in agreement.

"HEY!" He said once he realized what Inuyasha said. Inuyasha just shrugged, and Shippo totally agreed on what Inuyasha had said. Miroku furrowed his brow and frowned.

"Well, I might have a solution!" Shippo suggested. Miroku and Inuyasha started at Shippo for a few seconds then started to laugh hysterically.

"TAKE ADVICE FROM YOU!" Inuyasha said. "Your just a shrimp, I'd rather take advice for pervert over here…." Inuyasha said with a frown. Shippo shrugged.

"Fine suit yourself!" He said in a snotty tone. He walked over to a patch of flowers, picked them and ran to the cabin. Inuyasha and Miroku were curious to see what the fox demon was up to, so they followed. Shippo walked into the cabin. He looked at the girls and wore a big smile.

"Here! I picked these for you!" Shippo said happily as he handed a few flowers to Kagome and some to Sango as well. The two girls grinned widely.

"Thanks Shippo!" They said together. Shippo smiled at his accomplishment. Shippo strutted out of the cabin with his head held high.

"At least some guys aren't perves!" Kagome said. Sango nodded in agreement. As Shippo reached Inuyasha and Miroku he merely smiled and walked off.

"WOAH HOLD UP!" Inuyasha shouted as he grabbed Shippo by the tail and held him face level. Shippo was wincing in pain.

"What…" He cried. "Don't make me get Kagome, she is already mad enough!" He said. At that moment Inuyasha dropped Shippo onto his face. Shippo smacked the ground and stared at the horrible Inuyasha that stood before him. "I hate you sometimes…" He muttered under his breath.

"You are going to help us!" Inuyasha said plainly. Shippo raised his eyebrow, _oh really…_ He thought. Miroku knelt down to Shippo.

"PLEASE!" He begged. His face looked concern enough, Shippo couldn't refuse.

"On one condition!" Shippo replied. The two guys looked at him, waiting to hear is offer. "Only…ONLY! If you two be my slaves for the next 2 nights!" Shippo said with an evil smile. Both their mouths dropped.

"NO WAY!" Inuyasha cried. "NEVER EVER!" He shouted.

"Two nights….just two nights…" Miroku asked. Shippo nodded his head. Miroku thought about it, _it can't be that bad_ He thought. Miroku shrugged. "Fine…" he sighed. Inuyasha glared at Miroku.

"WHAT! You'd be this twerps slave! What kind of man are you?" Inuyasha shouted. He couldn't believe Miroku would stoop this low. _Honestly, it's Shippo!_ He thought. Miroku shrugged.

"Fine, Inuyasha, I guess Kagome will stay mad at Miroku you." He told Inuyasha. Miroku followed the fox demon like a puppy. The two walked to near by tree and sat down. Inuyasha could see Miroku nodding and smile, and completely soaking it all in. He then got up and went to the cabin. He knocked on the door and Sango slowly came out. He took her hand, but she kind of backed away. His mouth moved, so Inuyasha started to listen. He dog-ears were able to pick up all he was saying.

"My dear Sango" He sighed, "I am so sorry, I didn't intend on things to get that way, it's just…." He paused. "I lack the control to be a good man. I try and try and try…..but something inside me….just over takes me sometimes." He looked at the ground, then up at Sango. Sango started to laugh. She smiled at him.

"Okay!" Sango said happily. _How can I stay mad at that!_ She thought. Miroku smiled great fully, bowed to her and walked away. Sango watched the monk walk off then made her way back into the cabin.

"Feh…." Inuyasha sighed. He marched over to Shippo. "Listen, and listen good! I am only doing this once! Never ever again!" He told him. Shippo smirked.

"But, you're still my slave!" He said happily. Inuyasha drew back his hand and smacked Shippo on the head. "Okay…your not…" He cried. Inuyasha smiled.

"So, what do I do!" He asked eagerly. Shippo, looked at Inuyasha studied his face, and then stuck his finger up in the air.

"I say…." Shippo started. "Tell her the truth!" Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"THE TRUTH! I could have figured that one out!" He stood up and walked off. "You con!" He muttered under his breath. He walked up to the cabin with all the confidence in the world, but as soon as Kagome looked at him, it was gone.

"What do you want!" She growled. Inuyasha frowned.

"Can, I please speak to you……alone…." He asked shyly. Kagome shrugged and got up. They walked outside the cabin. Kagome crossed her arms. Inuyasha moaned.

"Well….I umm…" He started. He looked at Kagome; her face wore an unimpressed look. "I wanted to say sorry, I didn't mean it. It was just your shirt….was…well you know…" He said slightly blushing. Kagome shook her head. She couldn't believe he was actually apologizing!

"Well yea…." She said. Kagome couldn't resist. "I FORGIVE YOU! LITTLE PUPPY!" She cried as her hand reached out to grab Inuyashas' ears.

"I don't think so!" He said sternly as he stopped her hands. "Besides, you over reacted anyways….." Inuyasha finished.

"Over reacted! WHAT!" Kagome shouted. She glared at him, then stomped back into the cabin. He heard her thump down to sit. He smiled then started to walk away.

"Oh, Inuyasha!" Kagome called sweetly. Inuyasha turned to hear Kagome.

"Yes…." He called. He waited, the silence was killing him.

"SIT!" Kagome shouted. Then the laughs came from all around.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha growled with a mouth full of dirt. Shippo walked over to him.

"Well so much for the truth!" he said. Inuyasha growled. Shippo knew what was next so he started to run away as fast as he could. Inuyasha got up and ran frantically to find Shippo. He stopped at the cabin and looked in.

"YOU!" He shouted as he pointed his finger at Shippo, whom was sitting in Kagomes' lap. Kagome glared at Inuyasha.

"Its not nice to point Inuyasha!" Shippo chimed. Kagome looked at Shippo and nodded. Inuyasha humphed and sat in the corner of the cabin. Miroku came in shortly after with some fish for supper. They cooked the fish and ate it. After they ate she decided to sleep for the night. They all slept soundly. Well except Inuyasha, he was wondering how to fix things with Kagome.

**Okayz, that's the next chapter! I am gonna work on this story a lot more now! Enjoy!**


	24. Authors note

**A/N: Hey guyz! Okay well first off, SO THANKFUL FOR THE REVIEWS! You rock! Second, I made an Inuyasha one shot x-mas story. Please check it out and tell me what you think! I will also up date this story in a few days, for sure over the holidays! I can't wait till x-mas, I am so excited! HAHAHAHA yea, I love this time of year! Everyone is happy! Well, cept Scrooge! Any ways, please read The Christmas Gift, and tell me what you think! Later!**

**Cortz**


	25. Doing things my own way

Doing things my own way

A/n hey hey! Well I know I haven't writing in a while, but well I have exams and what not this time of year so please bear with me!

Inuyasha was still wondering how to fix things with Kagome, he watched her sleep peacefully, its not like he didn't want to say he was sorry, his pride was just to big. He always had those human feelings to tell the truth but that was against his will. He looked at Kagome and sighed.

"Only if I could get you alone…" He said, just then it struck him. He'd take Kagome away from the others and when she woke up he'd tell her the truth and hopefully she'd forgive him this time. _That's what I'll do!_ He thought. He walked over to Kagome and gently scooped her into his arms and made sure he didn't wake her. Went she was in his arms she snuggled her face into his chest. She smiled in her smile.

"Inuyasha…" She muttered in her sleep. Inuyasha looked down at her and smiled. He walked out into the cool night, he could feel Kagome shiver slightly, so he drew her closer to him to warm her with his own body heat. He had to admit he was really like being this close to her. He started to run north, he knew there was a nice opening there where he could lay Kagome down and she'd sleep just fine. He ran steadily and constantly checked to make sure Kagome was still asleep, last thing he wanted was to wake her and have her in a bad mood.

In the cabin

Shippo was sound asleep but for some reason he woke up with a very bad feeling. He looked around, he saw that both Kagome and Inuyasha were missing. He ran quietly over to Miroku and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey…." He whispered to Miroku. Miroku groaned. Shippo tapped him again on the shoulder.

"Oh of course my dear Sango, I'll bear your children……" He muttered and turned to Shippo, his eyes opened and they looked deep into Shippos'. Shippo looked at Miroku in confusion. Miroku grimaced, _not what I wanted to wake up to_ he thought.

"I don't even want to know!" Shippo said shaking his head. "Well anyways, Kagome and Inuyasha are gone and I am worried…." He stated. Miroku looked around the room, and saw indeed they were gone. He looked back at Shippo.

"Well I assume he is trying to apologize to Kagome and make things right……." He said putting a finger on his chin. "Yes, that seems right…." He nodded. Shippo shrugged.

"If you say so, but if they are not back by morning I order you to go look for them!" Shippo said as he went back to where he had fallen asleep before. Miroku looked at Shippo in dismay.

"You, order me!" Miroku repeated. Shippo nodded.

"Remember, you are my slave, you owe me for getting Sango to forgive you!" Shippo said with an evil grin. Mirokus jaw dropped, he looked at Sango, then back to Shippo. He nodded.

"Very well then." He said simply and went back to sleep.

With Inuyasha and Kagome

Inuyasha had reached the spot he was looking for, he gently laid Kagome down under a blossoming tree. He took his haori top off and laid it over Kagome. She willingly snuggled herself into the warmth of his shirt. Inuyasha smiled, he really loved to watch over Kagome when she was asleep, he would rather watch over her like this over fighting with her constantly. Even though he slightly loved the way she looked when she was angry. Inuyasha leaned back against the tree and inhaled deeply, it was a great night to be outside, he was glad this idea had struck him. He heard Kagome squirm on the grass and looked down at her. She had rolled over onto her side facing him, her hair was all in her face. Inuyasha gently brought his hand down and wiped her hair away so he could see her face, as he went to lift his hand away Kagome grabbed it. He was shocked and wasn't sure what to do, if he took his hand away he might wake her, he decided to let it be. He sat watching Kagome until the sun rose over the trees.

In the cabin

Everyone except for Miroku was asleep, he hadn't got much sleep since Shippo woke him from the most wonderful dream he was having. He sighed, _well Inuyasha and Kagome aren't back…I suppose I will have to go searching soon…_he thought. Miroku took a deep breath and got up. He walked out of the cabin, looked back once to make sure he hadn't woken Sango then left to search for Inuyasha and Kagome. He decided he'd check near where they bathed, he had no idea where Inuyasha had taken Kagome but he sure didn't want to find them and wreck Inuyashas' chances to make things better with Kagome.

"Our egos!" He said softly to himself.

With Inuyasha and Kagome

Kagome was still sleeping as the golden rays from the sun started to gleam on her face. She was still holding onto Inuyashas' hand, and Inuyasha had been so comfortable that he had fallen into a very light sleep. Kagome started to shift a bit, Inuyasha could tell that she was going to wake up, but he wanted to see her reaction so he pretended to be asleep. Kagome covered her eyes and groaned, _stupid light_ she thought to herself. She opened her eyes and saw trees, and grass and birds flying around. She was extremely shocked, she looked to her left and saw she was holding someones hand. Whos…she did not know. She followed the hand, and saw a muscular arm that was covered by a white shirt, when her eyes reached the persons shoulders she saw long silver hair.

"Inuyasha!" She gasped, she looked at his face and saw he was asleep, she instantly covered her mouth. _Why did he bring me here…and why are we holding hands!_ Kagome asked herself. She didn't know what to do, she didn't want to wake Inuyasha and at that same time she didn't want to move. She decided not to do anything and wait. Inuyasha was very content with the reaction Kagome had, he rose his free arm and yawned.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked looked down at her. Kagome started to blush a little, she nodded at him. "Good, same here!" He said as he looked straight in front of him, he saw the sun peaking over top of the trees, Kagome joined him in his gaze at the tree top.

"Its so beautiful!" Kagome gasped. He looked over at Kagome and smiled.

"Yea, it is!" He said referring to Kagome, he didn't take his eyes of her, Kagome turned her head and realized Inuyasha wasn't talking about the sun rise. She blushed and looked down at the grass. Inuyasha blushed slightly. He ran his hand along Kagomes back and reached over to her other hand, he placed his own hand over top of hers. Kagome looked at him in shock. Inuyasha smiled.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped and shivered as he ran his hand along her back.

"Kagome, I wanted to say that I am sorry…" He said then looked at the ground.

"Oh…Inuyasha!" Kagome sighed.

A/N nice job Kari, now I donno what to write

In the cabin

Sango woke up to the new day, she could tell it was going to be a good day today! She rubbed her eyes then yawned. She looked around the cabin and gasped.

"WHERE IS EVERYONE!" She gasped, Shippo woke up to Sangos' frightened voice. Shippo shook his head.

"Don't worry Sango, Inuyasha and Kagome left in the middle of the night and it seems that Miroku went to look for them, that's all!" He said with a reassuring smiled. Sango was still in disbelief.

"Why would he leave without tell me…." She asked herself. "Something is wrong…." She stated. Shippo knew he couldn't do anything. He watched Sango fluster around then run out the door with Kilala. He saw them fly off and he shrugged, he laid back down and went back to sleep.

Okayz, I am extremely sorry for the cliffy, Kari don't kill me! Anyways I will update A.S.A.P.! Please review! Thanks a bunch!


End file.
